Control
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Claire, Owen, Lowery, and Barry decide to go back to Jurassic World to try and salvage whatever's left to build up a revamped park. However, they are joined by two unexpected guests: a news reporter and Owen's nephew. The group discovers a secret InGen plot that could destroy Jurassic World, forever. Reviews aren't necessary but are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Mosasaurus paddock)**

The sun began to slowly rise up on the horizon of the ocean and turned the sky a bright orange color. Jurassic World lay in heaps of damage, with pieces of building scattered throughout, bones on the ground, and bodies rotting. The Indominus Rex had caused all of this, but was put to an end with the help of the T-Rex, Blue the velociraptor, and the Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus jumped out of the water and grabbed the Indominus by its neck and dragged it into the water, drowning it. Or, so some think. Dr. Henry Wu mentioned that the Indominus had cuttlefish genes put into the Indominus to help accelerate it's growth rate, but proved dangerous when it gained the ability to camouflage because of the gene. However, what Wu didn't realize, was that the Indominus gained another ability, one that most thought would have made the Indominus too much of a force not to be reckoned with. It gained the ability to breathe underwater. The paddock was quiet and the water was calm, until something emerged from the water. A white arm with raven black claws came out from the water and grabbed onto the ledge. The arm began to pull up until the other arm came out and, using both arms, helped the Indominus Rex come out of the water. The hybrid shook of some of the water like a wet dog would. The 'Terrible King' then let out a screech that pierced the heavens. The Indominus Rex was alive and is now roaming Jurassic World.

 **(Somewhere near the coast of Costa Rica)**

Buzzing. There was a buzzing sound nearby, slowly stirring Claire from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, but was blinded by the rays of light that entered the room through the blinds of the window. She slowly moved her arm onto her night table and began to move her hand around to grab the source of the buzzing. Once she found it, she grabbed a hold of it and then opened her left eye to see what it was. The buzzing was coming from her Samsung Galaxy s5. Her phone was buzzing because a representative from Apple was calling her to talk about the park. Claire didn't want to deal with another call, so she just let her phone drop on the carpet floor. Since she had woken from her slumber, Claire began to slowly stretch out her body, but when her arm hit something, she retracted her limbs immediately. She turned her head to see what she hit and it turned out to be the head of Owen Grady who was sleeping soundly next to her. Claire observed Owen as he slept. Owen was so calm and peaceful, breathing in and out slowly. It brought a smile to Claire's face seeing Owen so gentle and tender. She had the urge to kiss him to wake him up, but decided against the urge and let him sleep in peace. She tried her best to slowly get out of bed without disturbing the sleeping man. Sadly though, Claire's moving around stirred Owen from his deep sleep. He began to slowly move his head and then tried to open his eyes, but they stayed closed.

"You okay?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Someone call you again?"

"Yes. It was Apple again. That company has been the one that has called me the most. Can't they understand that I'm not going to speak with them anytime soon?"

"Well, you're going to have to talk eventually. You are the head rep from Jurassic World and they want answers."

"Why can't they take it up with Masrani Global?"

"Well, since Masrani's dead, you're the second highest official that can speak."

Claire then gave a sigh of annoyance and then got up from bed. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The sound of running water was heard, signifying that she was taking a shower.

It's been three days since the Indominus Incident at Jurassic World. The tragic accident cost Simon Masrani his life, meaning that the weight of the future of the park had fallen upon Claire. Since then, her phone has been exploding with emails, phone calls, and text messages from many companies and even the governments of Costa Rica and America. They wanted press conferences, opening statements, to see if she would dispose the park to another company other than Masrani Global, which had withdrawn its ownership due to Simon's death.

Claire and Owen, after deciding to stay together, for 'survival' of course, rented out a small apartment for the time being. Claire said that she wanted to see if they could try to salvage whatever's left of the park and try to rebuild it from the ground up. Owen said that they'd need help from some of the others that worked at the park, since the T-Rex was loose, Blue was out there somewhere, and the pterasaurs were flying around. Claire agreed and called in Lowery and Barry for assistance. So, Lowery and Barry were allowed to stay with Claire and Owen in the small apartment, doing their best to avoid being a third and fourth wheel when Claire and Owen were sharing moments together.

Claire stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, a white tank top, and white panties. She opened one of the drawers and in a few minutes, put on gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Owen smiled at seeing how Claire had changed since the Incident. She used to be about expensive blouses and formal white skirts, but during the Incident, her personal changed rapidly. By the end, she was wearing a purple tank top, her skirt was ripped, and, to everyone's surprise, she was still wearing her three inch high heels. Now, Claire wore more relaxed cothing, while still maintaining her level of formality.

Owen slowly got up from bed and began walking to the bathroom, but instead walked up to Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her right shoulder. This action made Claire chuckle slightly and smile widely.

"What are you doing Owen?" she asked.

"Just admiring how hot you look in sweats," he replied before he kissed her neck.

She shook her head and chuckled softly. She turned around in Owen's arms and blue-green eyes met bright green eyes. They stared at each other for about a minute before Owen spoke.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," responded Claire.

Then, soft, lavender pink lips made contact with rough, salmon pink lips. Owen put his hands on the back of Claire's head and Claire put her arms around his neck as they intensified the kiss. They separated from each other and Owen smiled as Claire's face turned tomato red.

"I think I'll go and shower now," said Owen as he released Claire's waist and proceeded to the bathroom.

Claire kept her smile going until Owen shut the door. She looked at herself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall next to the closet. She unwrapped the towel and her bright red hair fell down a little above her shoulders. Claire barely recognized herself. She didn't had make-up on, her hair wasn't done like she normally did, and she had scars on her face that she received during the Incident.

She saw that she was a changed person. For starters, she bonded with her nephews, even though it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, she realized that the dinosaurs on the island were actual animals rather than assets, and she recognized that no one is ever in control of anything.

Claire pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on some foundation on her face. Once she finished touching herself up a little bit, Owen stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Claire looked at him through the mirror. She tried her best to act like she wasn't looking at him, but Owen knew what she was doing. Claire observed his torso and abdomen. He had a scar that ran diagonally across on his firm chest and a few scratches on his ripped abdomen. She also noticed that he had a few cuts on both his forearms, probably from handling the raptors when they were young.

"I have some on my back if you want to see them," he said as he turned around.

Claire walked away from the mirror and walked up to Owen's back. She saw the diagonally traced scars that were scattered on his back. She traced a few of them with her delicate fingers and felt Owen stiffen up. Owen had never had the scars on his back, or his chest and abdomen, touched before, so now that Claire is doing that, he felt strange.

After a few minutes of silence, Claire stopped touching Owen's scars and let him get dressed. Owen out on a white t-shirt, boxers, a pair of black gym shorts and decided to stay barefoot. They left their bedroom and proceeded to the living room of the apartment. There, they saw Lowery, who was sleeping on the couch with a T-Rex plush toy next to him. Claire couldn't help but smile and giggle at sleeping Lowery. She'd never seen Lowery in a tranquil state, so it was kind of fun to look at.

"I'm very tempted to take a picture right now," whispered Owen.

"Except you won't. Lowery deserves this. If it weren't for him, the T-Rex wouldn't have been able to fight the Indominus Rex," whispered Claire.

"That's true, but come on. It'll be just for us to get a good laugh about."

"No, Owen."

"Fine."

They slowly proceeded to the kitchen and Owen began to gather ingredients to make breakfast. Claire was watching from the counter in the kitchen as Owen moved around. She then turned her head and saw Barry lying on the floor with his head resting on a pillow and a blanket over his body.

"I hope Barry doesn't wake up in pain. This floor isn't the most comfortable thing to lie on," said Claire as she turned her attention back to Owen.

"We have Tylenol don't we?" asked Owen as a joke.

"Owen."

"Well, there's not much we can do about it. Do you give good massages?"

"No."

"Right, maybe that's cause you haven't gotten a massage yourself."

"That is...very true."

"Well, let's hope he manages then."

Claire turned her head to look at Barry again, who seemed sound asleep and fully relaxed. Maybe he would wake up fine.

"Wake them up, Claire," said Owen as he was in the middle of making food.

"What? Why?" asked Claire.

"Well, first, so they can eat. Second, we should discuss your plan sooner than later since we leave for the island tomorrow."

"Right. Okay."

Claire slowly walked up to Barry and began to shake him gently.

"Barry, hey. Wake up," she said softly.

Barry then began to stir from his sleep and groaned as he woke up.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Time to wake up Barry. Owen told me to wake you up, so take your grumpiness out on him, please."

"Duly noted."

Barry slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes from the dry mucus that was on them. He then let his eyes adjust to the light of the room and then slowly got up off the floor. He then proceeded to the counter of the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stool chairs that was there.

"Mornin'," greeted Owen.

Barry replied with a grunt that made Owen form a small smile on his face. Claire then approached Lowery and shook him.

"Lowery, get up," she said.

No response. She turned her head to Owen, who shrugged in response. Some help he was. Claire tried the same thing, but only to get the same response.

"You don't think he's?" asked Owen.

"No, he's not dead. I've got an idea. Barry, Owen, cover your ears," ordered Claire.

Barry and Owen looked at each other before they hesitantly put their hands over their ears. Claire then took in a deep breath and then let out Lowery's wake up call.

"LOWERY GET UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Who-Wha-When-Where-Rexy! I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled back.

"Good morning Lowery. I hope you had a wonderful sleep."

Lowery just looked at Claire with a tired, yet serious face as to tell her, 'I was having a good sleep, until a banshee decided to disturb me from my slumber.' Lowery got up from the couch with a pain that was coming from his back.

"Man, my back is killing me," he said as he sat down on a barstool.

Claire and Owen looked at each other and Claire chuckled at Lowery's words. Claire honestly wished they had Tylenol, that would have been the icing on the cake for the joke, but instead, they had Aleve. Claire grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She gave Lowery the glass of water and handed him two pills of Aleve. He took the pills and finished the whole cup. Claire grabbed the empty cup and put it next to the sink. Owen was about finished making breakfast and then handed two plates to Claire who gave Lowery and Barry a plate each. Both plates had the same menu: scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Claire poured them some orange juice and set it next to their plates. Once Lowery and Barry were served and eating, Owen served Claire and himself and they stood on the other side of the counter and began to eat.

In Claire's mind, this had to be the most silent breakfast she's ever had. Nobody said a word, even after Barry and Lowery finished, they sat down and gave Claire and Owen short glances. Lowery began to play with his phone and Barry just fiddled with the fork that he had used.

'A very awkward situation right now. But, no worries, I guess we can discuss the plan after breakfast,' she thought.

After she and Owen finished, Claire offered to clean the dishes. She turned on the faucet and began to clean the dishes. Owen approached her and said, "Well that was an eventful breakfast."

Claire shot Owen a kind of death glare and he dropped his playful smile.

"It's not like we were going to discuss the plan over food," said Claire as she handed a wet plate to Owen.

Owen grabbed a small towel and began to dry the dish. Soon, he was drying all the dishes that Claire handed him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Owen.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked back.

"I don't know. You don't seem relaxed."

"Owen, how can I relax with all this stress on my shoulders? All these companies want me to go to press conferences, families are ordering lawsuits, and news stations want stories that I can tell them and you expect me to relax?"

"One thing at a time Claire."

"What?"

"Look, you have a main priority right now, and that's to save Jurassic World from being plundered and pillaged by crazed men and women in high places."

Claire thought about Owen's words for a minute and then realized that he was right. Claire then embraced Owen and let his arms wrap around her. She placed her head on his chest, making him place his chin on her head.

"You're right. I hate it when you're right," she said.

"You should probably get used to it," he said.

She chuckled slightly and flicked water from her hands onto his face.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"I hope so," was her response.

"So, where'd you send Owen and Barry?"

"I sent them to shower."

"Together?"

"What? No! Owen, why would you think that? Since there are conveniently two bathrooms with showers here, I sent Barry to the shower in our bathroom and I sent Lowery to the bathroom across from our room."

Owen and Claire then cleaned up the couch that Lowery slept on to pass the time until Lowery and Barry were done. Lowery was the first to finish and came out wearing his Jurassic Park t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black shoes with white soles. He was holding a light blue button down shirt in his hand and decided not to put it on yet. However, there was something about Lowery that shocked both Claire and Owen. Lowery had shaved his mustache off and he wasn't wearing his glasses, but had them in his hand. This different look left Claire and Owen in awe.

"Lowery, is that you?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, it's...something that I decided to do since the Incident," replied Lowery.

"Well, it's a...great look."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Owen arched an eyebrow at Claire's words and then looked at Lowery, who had the same expression as Owen. Lowery put on his glasses and Claire broke from the slight trance that she was in.

Barry came out and was wearing a white, sleeveless undershirt, pink button down shirt, which he left open to expose the undershirt, and khaki cargo pants and black boots.

They all gathered around the counter and Claire put down a map of the island that had red circles on it.

"All right gentlemen, this is a map of the island. The red circles show where they Indominus struck. Mainly, the Aviary, Main Street and the Gyrosphere Valley. These are the places we are going to focus on. Lowery, I'm going to have you be in Control and turn the system back online and get the paddocks ready. Owen and Barry, I want you guys to track down Blue and use her to lure the herbivores back into the valley and some of their respective paddocks. Once you do that, please take Blue back to the raptor paddock. I will do my best to lure the T-Rex back into Paddock Nine and once that's done, we'll all handle the pterasaurs and pteranadons and do our best to put them into the Aviary," explained Claire.

"Wow, that's actually a very effective plan, Claire," said Lowery.

"Well, it seems like we're all in agreement with the plan, right?" asked Owen.

Lowery and Barry nodded their heads and then Owen looked at Claire, who had a smirk on her face.

"Great, we leave tomorrow morning. Pack lightly, we might spend a few night there, too, by the way."

After Owen said those words, a three knocks on the door sounded. Everyone's attention ed turned to the door.

"Anybody expecting company?" Lowery asked.

Everyone in the room shook their heads. Owen stepped closer to the door and then slowly opened it. There in the doorway stood a boy, five feet and nine inches in height. He had brown hair, much like Owen's, light blue eyes, a light tan, and a built physique. He also had a luggage bag on the floor next to him. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with white soles.

Owen Grady couldn't believe who was standing right before his eyes. He hadn't seen him in nearly ten years. It was his sister's son, his own nephew, Ian Grady.

"Ian?" Owen asked.

Ian gave a small smile, but his facial expression was one of 'I know this is kind of a surprise.'

"Hey Uncle Owen," said Ian.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me here to stay with you for a little while."

"Why?"

"She said that since you hadn't seen me in nearly ten. So, she thought it'd be nice if I spent a little bit of time with you."

"What about school?"

"Owen, I'm eighteen now, I'm in college. But, that really don't help answer your question."

"No it doesn't. "

"Can I please stay here with you, for just a little while?"

Owen had so many thoughts running through his mind, that he didn't hear the question that his nephew just asked. Owen was at a roadblock right now and didn't know what to do. It wasn't exactly the best time for his nephew to drop by. He had to deal with the Jurassic World dilemma before he could attend Ian.

Claire saw that Owen hadn't said anything for five minutes and decided to let Ian in. Ian introduced himself to everyone and then sat on a barstool. Owen was sat down on the couch, thanks to Barry. Scanned the living room and saw a map on the counter.

"What's this?" Ian asked.

"It's a map of Isla Nublar, the island that is the location of Jurassic World," responded Lowery.

Everyone except for Ian looked at Lowery with an, 'Are you stupid?' face.

"What? He asked."

"You guys going back there or something?"

"We plan on restoring the park to its former glory and hope that people find it safe and fun again," responded Claire on an impulse.

"Really? Can I tag along?"

The question made Owen snap out of his trance and stand up from the couch.

"No, you can't," said Owen in a slightly commanding tone.

"Why not?" Ian asked his uncle.

"For starters, it's too dangerous and I'm not risking your life on this."

"Any other reasons?"

"Those are the only two I have and you are not going."

"Owen come on! I'll be a helpful person with this. Please?"

"First you come here put of the blue and then you expect me to let my nephew go on a mission like this? No, no way."

"Fine. Fine, you win. I won't go to the island and I'll stay here and do nothing for a few days."

"Sounds like a plan."

Owen then took Ian's bag and placed it in an empty room that was across the hall from Owen and Claire's room.

 **(New York, USA)**

Julie Rogers, a female reporter for GMA, had just finished doing a report on the negative effects of diet soft drinks. Julie was approached by her boss, who pulled her aside and into his office to talk in private.

"What is it Kyle?" she asked.

"I heard that yesterday you proposed to do a report on the Jurassic World Incident and that you wanted to go and do a live report to show people the damage. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes it is, but they turned it down. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I persuaded one of the heads of the board and they said that they'd let you go to Isla Nublar, but it would be the most risky report you'd ever give. It could cost you your job."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh my...I'll take it!"

"Great! You leave in an hour."

"Wait, an hour?"

"Yes, they called a cab for you. They'll drop you off at a private airstrip where you will fly to the island via helicopter. Luis Cardosa, your cameraman, is going with you."

"Great. Well, I'll be seeing you Kyle."

"You better kill this report Julie."

"I will."

Julie then left Kyle's office and gathered some of her things and left to the private airstrip. They then boarded the helicopter and flew off to Isla Nublar.

 **(The next morning- Costa Rica)**

Owen, Claire, Barry and Lowery began to board the Jurassic World Ferry that they kept after the Incident. Once they were all on board, they were ready to go.

"You guys ready?" asked Owen.

Everyone on board nodded their heads.

They set sail for Isla Nublar, with Ian hiding in the bottom of the ferry.

 **A/N: Hey my turtles! My name is TurtleMaster341 and I'm BACK! I havent wriiten anything on FanFiction in such a long time, it feels great to be home! So, I've seen Jurassic World three times already and I cant get enough of that movie! So, I decided to write this Fanfic to please my obsession with it! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you stick around for more! Reviews aren't required, but are much appreciated!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Isla Nublar: Jurassic World- Docks)**

Owen and the others arrived at Isla Nublar and docked at the docks of the island. They each packed what they thought was necessary for the mission. Once they packed everything they needed, they got off the boat and looked at the entrance to the monorail of Jurassic World.

"Since the monorail is offline, we're going to have to get to the park another way," said Lowery.

"Is there a jeep around?" asked Owen.

"I don't see one in sight," said Barry.

"Looks like we'll have to go on foot," said Claire.

"Good thing you're not wearing heels, huh Claire?"

"Yes, but to be honest, I wish I was wearing them right now. I find them way more comfortable than these shoes that I have on right now."

The guys looked down at Claire's feet to see her black and blue Nikes.

"How long would it take us to get there by foot?"

"Probably forty-five minutes to an hour."

"Well, let's start walking."

"Uh, Owen."

Owen turned his attention to Barry, who was pointing in the direction of the boat. Owen turned to where Barry was pointing and was filled with shock, surprise and anger. It was Ian who was in Owen's sight. Owen was paralyzed now, due to a mixture of emotions that wanted to come out at once.

"Claire, if this is a dream, please pinch me as hard as you can so that I can wake up," he said.

"Sorry Owen, but this isn't a dream. It's real," she said.

"That's what I was afraid to hear."

Ian didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring at his uncle.

"Ian...what the hell are you doing here?" Owen asked slowly.

"I'm here to help you out," he replied.

"I told you that you couldn't come and that you should've stayed in the apartment."

"Well, I'm eighteen, so legally, that makes me an adult and, as an adult, I made the decision to come here and help."

Those words made Owen furious, and Claire got closer to him in case Owen tried anything stupid.

"You are in heaps of trouble, you know that?" Owen asked.

"I know," said Ian.

"You know what though? I feel like since you're here now, this island should be punishment enough."

Ian gulped down a big lump in his throat and then moved closer to Owen.

"Whatever you say, it won't scare me."

"Scare you? You think that I'm not scary? Just wait 'til you see what God forsaken creatures are on this island."

Ian stepped back and then moved over to Lowery. Owen then began to walk off to the park, with the others following behind.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control's Helipad)**

Julie and Luis finally arrived at Jurassic World and landed on the helipad. Julie got out first, followed by Luis. Julie turned to look at the pilot of the chopper.

"I'm going to check this building for a few minutes and then we'll fly around the island and land near something we find," she shouted so that he could hear.

The pilot gave a thumbs up and then shut the helicopter off. Julie and Luis proceeded inside the building and saw elevator doors. Julie pushed the button to summon the elevator, but it didn't work.

"Power must be out," said Luis.

Julie acknowledged Luis' words and then saw a door that led to a stairway.

"Then, let's go down stairs," she said as she walked over to the so or and opened it.

They proceeded down the stairs and stopped at the first door they saw. Julie opened the door to reveal a room filled with computers and screens.

"Must be some kind of control room or something," said Luis.

"I think you're right," said Julie.

They walked across the room, searching for something that was news worthy. Luis stumbled upon some small dinosaur toys that were lined up on a desk. Julie couldn't find anything worth mentioning, so she told Luis that it was time to take a tour around the island. They went back up the stairs and walled out onto the helipad. They got closer to the helicopter, but when they saw what was inside, they were shocked. It was their pilot, who was missing the upper half of his body, only his waist down was left. Luis threw up near Julie's feet and she began to gag at the sight. Then, a pounding sound was heard. Julie turned around to see what she thought was a big white wingless dragon with raven black claws and illustrious amber eyes. The creature stepped closer and closer, making Julie and Luis step back. Julie and Luis then, out of instinct began to run as fast as they could. They passed by the creature and began to run into the forest. However, Luis met his fate by being snatched by the monster and torn apart and eaten. The camera Luis was holding fell to the floor, with a red light that was on, signaling that it was recording. Julie took a few steps back and then let out a scream that could surpass the Indominus's roar. She then ran for it as the dinosaur gave chase.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street)**

Owen and the others arrived at Main Street and scanned the area, looking at the remains of the once popular Jurassic World. Pieces of buildings and stores around the ground, Spinosaurus bones scattered everywhere from when the T-Rex broke through them before fighting the Indominus. They walked along the street up to the Innovation Center. Owen turned his head to the left to see a velociraptor body, surrounded by flies. He soon realized how the raptor's skin was a kind of green. It was Delta. Her body had been rotting for the past few days ever since the Indominus grabbed her body and threw it to the side. Owen returned his attention to the Innovation Center and saw that everyone had stopped and turned around to see what Main Street looked like. Claire got flashbacks of when she was running away from the T-Rex when she was luring it to fight the Indominus. She also remembered Zach, Gray, and Owen in a souvenir shop while the battle was happening and that the T-Rex nearly killed them.

"It's only been a few days since we've been here, but to me, it feels like it's been ages," said Claire as she gripped Owen's arm, who in response put his arm around her and embraced her.

"I know," said Owen as he kissed the top of her head.

"Must've been something scary, huh?" asked Ian.

No one responded to his question, not even Claire, who nodded, but Ian didn't see her action.

"Well, no point in standing around. Let's get moving," said Barry.

"Right, first, let's-"

Before Claire could get midway through her sentence, a glass shattering scream was heard and echoed throughout the island.

"What was that?" asked Lowery.

"Think it could be a raptor?" asked Barry.

"No, that was to human to sound like a raptor," replied Owen.

"I think it came from near Control," said Claire.

"Well then, here's what we'll do. Claire, you, Barry and I will go check out where and what that scream came from. Lowery and Ian, you two go inside the Innovation Center and look around for anything interesting."

Ian and Lowery nodded their heads and went inside of the Center. Claire, Owen and Barry went off to Control to see what was going on.

Lowery and Ian walked around the Innovation Center and searched for anything of interest. Ian mostly followed Lowery, since he didn't know where anything was. Lowery led Ian. Into the labs and they looked around. They found nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even a broken egg shell or a full intact egg. They only saw Amber lined up on the shelves of the walls.

"Man, they had a hard time evacuating visitors, but it seems like they evacuated this place with ease," said Ian.

"That's because InGen evacuated the lab, they didn't care about the visitors. They wanted to turn dinosaurs into weapons of war and used the Indominus Incident as a dumbass field test," responded Lowery.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't. InGen doesn't want to reveal that they were the true culprits behind it all. As long as they stay hidden, then they won't get caught and shut down."

"Jeez, and I thought the Nazis were bad, these guys top that."

"Yeah, they helped a scientist here, Henry Wu, evacuate his research and they moved him to another location, but we don't know where."

"That sucks. I hope that you guys find him and exploit InGen for what they've done."

"Thanks but I don't think we'll be able to exploit InGen for anything. They're an elusive group that knows how to disappear and cover their tracks."

"But, I mean, everybody knows about the Incident in Jurassic Park and the San Diego Incident, why didn't they shut down InGen then?"

"InGen is smart when it comes to covering up their tracks. InGen knows how to use lies to avoid their problems."

"Wow, this sounds like we're going up against Lannisters, except it's not Medieval times and we're not in Game of Thrones."

"Right, well, I guess we can't keep searching in here since there is nothing in here."

"Hey, what about that over there?"

Ian pointed at a doorway in the wall, peaking his and Lowery's interest. Both began to walk toward the door, when they were stopped and frightened by a woman with long, dark brown hair, that went down to her elbows, hazel colored eyes, slightly pale skin, which was quite dirty, and had ruby red lips. She was wearing a khaki blazer, a salmon pink shirt underbeath, khaki pants and chocolate brown three inch high heels. She was also carrying a black shoulder bag, which was on her left shoulder going down to her right thigh.

"Help me please!" she yelled.

Lowery calmed her down, but it took a few minutes. Once she was calm enough Lowery asked her who she was and what she was doing there.

"My name is Julie Rogers," she answered.

"Julie Rogers the reporter?" asked Ian.

She nodded her head and she continued to speak.

"I'm here because I was going to do a secret news report for GMA today, but my helicopter pilot was killed and my cameraman was eaten by this white dragon thing!"

"White dragon?" asked Lowery.

 _'She couldn't be talking about the Indominus right? It was drowned by the Mosasaurus a few days ago. There's no way she's talking about it,'_ thought Lowery.

"Can you describe this white dragon?"

"Um, it had black claws, lots of teeth and it had these black spikes on the back of its head."

There was no denying it. Julie was perfectly describing the Indominus.

"Where did you encounter it?"

"On the helipad at the building with lots of computers inside."

"At Control? What were you doing there?"

"Trying to see if I could find anything interesting. All we found were some toy dinosaurs on a desk. That worker must've had a lonely life."

Lowery gave a blank face at Julie's words. Those were his toy dinos and she was talking about him, but she didn't know that.

"Well Julie, my name is Lowery Cruthers and this is Ian Grady. We're here cause we came with some friends to rebuild the park. We can't call the mainland or give you a ride back, at least until we've cleared the island. So, it seems like you just got involved in this little project."

"Okay, I'll help anyway I can, as long as I survive long enough to get a ride back home."

"I promise you, you'll survive, but not looking like that," said Ian.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you came looking business casual, if you're going to be here, then you're going to have to loosen up. Just, loose the blazer and roll up your sleeves. Oh, and pull your hair back into a ponytail."

"Okay."

Julie then took off her blazer and threw it on the floor. She then opened a few more buttons of her shirt, exposing some of the white tank top she had under it. She then rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She put her hair over her right shoulder and then she said that she was ready.

"Do you want some water?" offered Lowery as he pulled out a water bottle from his bag.

"Sure, thank you," responded Julie as she grabbed the water bottle.

She twisted the cap and opened the bottle and tipped it over her mouth. The feeling of fresh, cold water going down her throat felt great. She then closed the bottle and twisted the cap and put the bottle into her bag.

Lowery told Julie what he and Ian were doing and they proceeded into the doorway. When they stepped in, they saw a large tube, with what seemed to be a vertebrae inside. The spine had wires attached to it and small bubbles floated up to the top of the tube. They then saw some cages that had strange, mutated hybrid animals inside.

"What is this place?" asked Julie.

"This must've been where Wu tested his gene splicing," said Lowery.

"Maybe there's something in here we can find," said Ian.

"It's worth a shot."

The three of them then began to look around the room, checking for anything that was interesting enough to mention to Owen and Claire. Julie opened a drawer and saw that there were still some files inside.

"Guys, I found something," she said.

Lowery and Ian walked over to Julie and saw that files.

"Files, well, at least it's something," said Lowery.

They grabbed a few files and began to open and read them. But, it was mostly research on the Indominus, which wasn't any help at all. Julie grabbed a file and opened it, showing something else than the Indominus. The file was filled with measurements, equations, numbers, etc.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A lot of numbers and math," said Ian.

"Look at the name of this file: Project R.E.X.," said Lowery.

"R.E.X stands for Robotic Entity Xiphoid."

Julie then pulled a paper from the file, showing a scale drawing of what looked to be a T-Rex. But, it was filled with circles that highlighted main points of work, such as the cerebral container highlighting where the head was.

"Is this...some kind of robot?" asked Ian.

"Why would InGen want to make a robotic dinosaur?" asked Julie

"Maybe because they could program it to listen to them," replied Lowery.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to show this to Owen and the others."

Lowery nodded his head and then got up and looked around some more. Ian helped Julie up as she put the file in her bag. They all scanned the room again, but couldn't find anything else.

Ian was staring at a corpse that was up against a glass door when he felt a small rumble. The rumble happened again, but this time he could here a faint booming sound.

"You feel that?" Ian asked.

Julie and Lowery were confused by what Ian asked until they felt the rumbles and heard the booms. Ian looked at the the tube in the room and watched it closely. Every time a boom and rumble happened, the water in the tube would ripple lightly.

"Something coming," said Lowery. They decided to leave the lab and go try to find Claire, Owen and Barry as soon as possible but were stopped by the source of the booming rumbles. It was a T-Rex that was standing in the middle of the Innovation Center, with a massive hole behind it, signifying that it broke through the doors. The titan lizard began to scan the room and then let out a growl.

Ian, Julie and Lowery hid behind a rock that had dinosaurs bones in it.

"What do we do?" whispered Julie.

"Well, a T-Rex's vision is based on movement, but it also has been known to sometimes smell out its prey rather than catch it through movement. So, we can't do much, really," replied Ian.

"That is so helpful."

"Well, we're going to have to get out through the hole it made, so when I say so, you guys run like hell."

"Okay."

"Julie, can you even run in those heels?"

"Yes, I've had many ankle exercises and many instances where I've ran in these heels, even through mud."

"Right well. Get ready."

The Rex got closer to where they were, but then turned its back to them. Within a second of turning it's back, Lowery told everyone to go full sprint for the door. They ran as fast as they could to the hole. However, the loud clicking of Julie's heels, attracted the attention of the T-Rex. It turned its head and saw lots of movement and decided to give chase. As it chased them, it let out a small roar, making the three of them go even faster. Julie and Ian followed Lowery as he pivoted to the right. They ran through a big doorway and hid behind some trees.

"Lowery," whispered Ian, "where are we?"

"Paddock Nine, the T-Rex paddock," he replied.

"What?! Are you crazy?" asked Julie.

"I've thought of a plan. Just trust me."

Then, the T-Rex entered the paddock and began to search for its prey. It went a few yards past Lowery and the others and they slowly proceeded to the doorway of the paddock. Ian and Julie stepped out, while Lowery stayed in to punch in a code into the numbered panel next to the doorway. Once he punched it in, the door began to close. The sound of the door made the T-Rex turn around and run for the closing door. But, it wasn't fast enough. The door closed and a loud bang was heard, meaning that the Rex crashed into the door. The Tyrant Lizard then let out a roar, causing some birds to fly off.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control)**

Owen, Claire and Barry arrived at Control and found a helicopter with the bottom half of a body inside. Upon looking at the dead half, Claire gagged and then vomited on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Barry asked.

"Looks like somebody had an encounter with the T-Rex," replied Owen.

"No, that can't be possible, the T-Rex is on Main Street right now. We just heard it roar down there."

"I'll be right back," said Claire as she went inside.

"Hm, but what about that scream we heard?"

"No doubt that this was the cause of it."

Owen inspected the helicopter and then looked around the helipad. Owen approached the stairs of the helipad and saw a camera on the grass, with a red light on. He went over and picked it up.

"Barry, come over here," he said.

Barry walked over to his friend and looked at the camera that he was holding in his hands.

"Does it still work?" he asked.

"Yeah it does. Look, see how this thing is red? That means that it's still recording," replied Owen.

"Let's stop recording and play back what happened within the past hour and a half."

"Right."

Owen fiddled with the camera, since he didn't exactly know how to use it. But then, he paused the recording, and re-winded the video. He stopped at when the time slate was an hour and a half ago. Then, he let it play. They first saw a woman, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, probably between thirty-two C to a thirty-six D cup in bra size, ruby red lips, and wearing the clothes that Barry and Owen saw as strange for a woman. They learned that the woman's name was Julie and that she was a reporter, which is why she was wearing the strange clothes.

Claire came out of Control holding a small bag in her hand. She walked over to Owen and Barry and watched the video with them.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Julie, a reporter that came here and is probably the source of the scream," replied Barry.

As the video continued, the video showed that the helicopter landed and when Julie and the cameraman went inside of Control to look around. The video showed when they came out and discovered the dead lower half of the body. The next part of the video, took all three of their breaths away. It showed a dark figure at first, a strange looking creature that none of them had seen before. But then, the dark figure was hit by light, revealing what the creature was. Claire gasped and squeezed Owen's arm a little. It was the Indominus Rex in the flesh. It attacked and killed the cameraman and the video showed when Julie screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off with the hybrid following behind her. Owen stopped the video and then looked at Claire, who had a small tear streaming down her cheek.

"Claire," he said as he reached out to out his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh God, the - the Indominus is alive. It's alive!" she panicked.

"Claire, listen to me! Yes, it is alive, but if you freak out right now, it might want to find us and kill us."

Claire took deep breaths and did her best to calm down. The Indominus was still alive and was now roaming Jurassic World once again. Barry, Owen, and Claire decided to go down to Main Street to find Lowery and Ian before anything bad happened.

 **A/N: Oh No! The Indominus is alive! But, you've known that since the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stick around for more of this story! Reviews aren't necessary, but they are appreciated!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Innovation Center)**

Lowery, Julie, and Ian decided to wait for Claire, Owen and Barry until they got back from Control. They decided to look more into the Project R.E.X file, but still couldn't understand most of it. They knew the basics of it; InGen is making a robotic T-Rex and that meant that they were making a weapon that would fully listen to them. It was that simple to understand, but the equations and some of the entries in the file couldn't be figured out.

"What does this stuff mean?" Julie asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Ian.

"Maybe the others might know what it means."

"Doubt it, Claire only spent time in the lab whenever a company wanted to sponsor an attraction. Owen was in the lab just once, and that was when the raptors hatched. And Barry never visited the lab," said Lowery.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Nearly an hour."

"Lowery, there you are," said voice from behind.

They turned around to see Claire, Owen, and Barry walking towards them. Claire turned her head to see Julie holding a file.

"Is that the reporter girl from the video?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's Julie," replied Barry.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Julie asked.

"No, but we found a camera and watched what happened to you and your cameraman."

"Oh, well, as you already know, I'm Julie Rogers."

"Claire Dearing."

"Owen Grady."

"And I'm Barry."

"Nice to meet you. Lowery told me what you were doing here and I guess I'm stuck here, helping you."

"Well we appreciate the help. What's that in your hand?"

"Oh this? This is a file that we found."

Julie handed the file over to Claire, who opened the file and read what was inside. Barry and Owen read along with her and they were surprised by what was in it.

"It seems like our astute friends at InGen tried to or are trying to create a robotic dinosaurs."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as ours."

"Robotic Entity Xiphoid?"

"What does Xiphoid mean?"

"Xiphoid as an adjective means, _'Shaped like a sword,'_ but I don't see how it relates to a robotic entity," answered Ian.

"Well, Xiphoid has to do with weapons that you can hold in your hand as well."

"A dinosaur you can hold in your hands?"

"No, the measurements in this scale drawing are saying that this things as tall as a T-Rex."

"Well, let's worry about it later. Right now, let's get this place back to normal."

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"Uh, well, Julie, we didn't expect two more for this mission, but since you're here, we may as well add you in."

"I'm taking Ian," said Owen.

"What? But what about the original plan?"

"There's no time. We'll go to the Aviary to see if we can find a way to cover the opening on the top."

"But, Owen-"

"Sorry Claire, there's been a small change of plans."

"Wait! Here take these."

Claire handed Owen and Ian an earpiece and they put them on. Owen put it on his left ear, while Ian put it in his right ear. Owen and Ian then left to the Aviary.

Claire looked at Owen and was confused by why on Earth Owen changed the plan. Owen and Ian left the Visitor Center and went off to the Aviary. Claire then saw that all eyes were on her. She didn't speak for a few seconds, but then she decided to adjust the plan.

"Okay, new plan. I'll go with Julie to the Valley and we'll close some of the herbivores in. Lowery, you and Barry head to Control to turn the park system back online. We'll use these earpieces to stay in contact with each other. Lowery, once you turn on the system, I want you to check the shock trackers and see if they are still usable. Barry, if you can, while Lowery is checking the shock trackers, can you come down here and check the Mosasaurus paddock to see if there are any problems. Once you're done with that, go back to Control and keep Lowery company. Julie, after you and I contain some of the herbivores, we are going to go and check on the Dilophosaurus paddock. After that, we'll go and check out the old Visitor Center in the Restricted Area to see if we can find any stray dinosaurs to bring them back in," said Claire.

Everyone grabbed an ear piece and then checked to make sure they worked and they did. They then went their separate ways, Claire and Julie to Gyrosphere Valley and Barry and Lowery to Control.

 **(Jurassic Aviary)**

Owen and Ian arrived at the Aviary and went inside through the hole that was in the side that was created by the Indominus. They looked up to see various pteranodons and dimorphodons flying around and in their nests. But, there was something that caught Owen's eye; there were eggs in the nests.

"There are eggs in the nests," he said.

"Yeah, so?" Ian asked.

"All the dinosaurs in Jurassic World are supposed to be female."

"Oh, well, seems like there might be some males on the island, too."

"But, it doesn't make sense. How can there be males, when they were modified to be females."

"Well, I read a book by Dr. Grant recently, about when he went to the first park and the incident happened. He said that he had found egg shells in a log, meaning that the dinosaurs were breeding. He said that it was possible because of the frog DNA that they had put into the genome sequence gaps. He said that some species of frogs are known to change sex in a single sex environment."

"So, what the dinosaurs changed sex?"

"No, the frog that they got the DNA was a different sex than they expected."

"Resulting in male dinosaurs."

"'Life will find a way.' A quote from the formerly famous Dr. Ian Malcolm."

"This means that some of the other dinosaurs on the island are males, too."

"You think one of your raptors was a male?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, now that we've discovered that there are boys amongst the midst of girls, what say you we do what we're supposed to do."

"Right. You see that hole up there?"

Ian looked up and saw a giant hole in the roof of the Aviary.

"Holy shit, that hole's huge."

"That was made by a helicopter when it crashed through and exploded, killing Mr. Masrani and letting the pterosaurs and pteranodons out."

"And, how do you plan on closing that?"

"No idea."

"Great plan."

"The Aviary dome is four inch thick glass, it's not easy to break."

"Unless you're a killer hybrid monster or a crash landing helicopter."

"Right."

They walked slowly along in the Aviary and watched as some of the pteranodons flew around and stayed close to their eggs. Ian looked over and saw a groups of pteranodons, but these were bigger than the others. They were male pteranodons.

"Uh, Owen, I don't think we should be staying here anymore," said Ian.

"We're fine. Just stay close to me," said Owen.

Ian stayed close to his uncle and saw as the male pteranodons seemed to move closer with every step they took. Then, the pteranodons let out various screeches and began to flap their wings. The bird dinosaurs then flew up and began to circle around in the air.

"Owen, I think we have to leave, now!" said Ian as he pushed his uncle forward.

Owen turned around to look at his nephew, but saw the pteranodons instead. He then grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him along as he ran for the hole in the side of the Aviary. The pteranodons began to fly low and tried to grab Owen and Ian. Ian then felt claws tear through the skin in his shoulders, making him scream. Ian's scream made Owen turn around and see that a pteranodon grabbed his nephew. Ian held onto Ian's arm and wouldn't let go. Owen then felt himself lift off the ground, and saw that he was going higher into the air.

"Owen, let go!" yelled Ian.

"Why would I do that?" replied Owen.

"Just do it! Even if your weight is slowing the pteranodon down, that won't stop it from dropping us cause of how heavy we are."

Owen then looked at his nephew for a second and then let go. When Owen landed on the ground, he did a forward somersault and then looked up to see Ian being dropped into one of the nests. Ian got up and saw that there were eggs in the nest, and a female pteranodon and a few dimorphodons appeared and began to attack Ian. The pteranodon grabbed Ian and lifted him up, but dropped him back on the nest. A dimorphodon attempted to bite Ian's arm, but missed. Another dimorphodon bit Ian in his right leg, making him groan in pain and fall down on one knee. Owen saw all this and he felt a rush of desperation and anger sweep over him and he went into action. Owen began to climb up the side of the mountain inside the Aviary to get to the nest Ian was in. A male pteranodon came down and tried to peck Owen, but missed with every attempt. Owen tried kicking the pterosaur, but to no effect. Owen continued to climb as fast as he could and when he reached the nest that Ian was in, he saw Ian surrounded by Dimorphodons. Owen ran up and began to kick the dinosaurs, making some of them fly off in fear. Owen then pulled his nephew up to his feet and then began to slowly climb down. Ian had to be extra careful due to his injuries on his leg and his shoulders. Once they reached the ground, Owen helped Ian as they ran to the hole in the wall of the Aviary. They reached the hole and went over into the forest with some feisty pteranodons following behind them.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control)**

Lowery and Barry arrived at Control and went into the control room. When he entered, Lowery turned on the lights to the room and saw how empty the room was. The complete silence of the room gave Lowery a bad vibe as he walked over to his desk. He saw his toy dinos on the floor and picked them up and lined them up on his desk. When he sat down, Lowery truly felt like he was home. He turned on the system and started to see if he could put it back online. Fortunately, he succeeded, and he immediately contacted Claire.

"Claire, I've turned the park's system back online. Anything you need right now?" he asked as he put a finger on his earpiece.

 _"That's great Lowery. And no, I don't need anything right now. Just, check the shock trackers please,"_ responded Claire.

"On it."

Lowery began to type on the touch screen to see if he could find the files that contained the triggers to the shock switches.

Barry, upon seeing Lowery at work, decided to go back down to Main Street, since he had kept Lowery safe on the way up to Control, to check on the Mosasaurus paddock.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Gyrosphere Valley)**

Claire and Julie finally reached the Valley and went inside to see if any of the herbivores had wandered out of the pavillion. They walked through a long stretch of fields, until they saw a small herd of apatosaurus, ankylosaurus, triceratops, and stegosaurus.

"Well, at least there are some of them still here," said Claire.

"How many did you have here originally?" Julie asked.

"Well, we had a good amount, until the Indominus broke out and began killing for sport."

"That must've sucked."

"It sure did."

Suddenly, the herd broke out into a stampede, heading straight for Julie and Claire.

"Uh, why are they stampeding over here?" asked Julie.

"I don't know, but let's get out of the way before we get ran over," ordered Claire as she grabbed Julie's wrist.

They ran off and hid behind a tree, avoiding the oncoming stampede. Once the stampede was over, they moved from behind the tree and stayed under the shade.

"Weird, the only time these animals would stampede would be because of a predator nearby," said Claire.

Then, they heard something coming in the distance and hid behind the same tree. Claire moved her head a little to see what was coming their way. What she saw made her heart stop. It was the Indominus Rex, walking slowly through the Valley. Claire moved back behind the tree and then whispered to Julie, "It's the Indominus Rex."

"That's the monster that attacked me a few hours ago," said Julie.

"Here's the plan: we'll run off to the Restricted Area and hide there."

"Where's the Restricted Area?"

"It's a few yards behind the 's a broken gate there, all we have to do, is run as fast as we can and then hide somewhere so the Indominus doesn't find us."

"Okay."

Claire waited for a few seconds until she felt like the Indominus was a little ways past the tree that they were hiding behind. But, the Indominus knocked down the tree with its body, making the girls run for their lives. Julie followed Claire as they were being chased by the hybrid dinosaur. Claire saw the broken gate that led to the Restricted Area and told Julie to hit the accelerator and double time it. Julie felt a small pain in her feet, since she was in high heels, but that didn't slow her down one bit. Claire and Julie entered the Restricted Area with the Indominus right on their tails. They ran behind some bushes and stayed as still as statues. They could hear the Indominus breathing and stomping its feet in the ground. Claire turned her head to see a broken Gyrosphere, the one that Zach and Gray were in when they first encountered the Indominus. She remembered that there was a waterfall not fat from there and decided that here and Julie should run there. Claire grabbed Julie's hand and pointed a finger in the direction of the waterfall. Julie just nodded at Claire's gesture, since she didn't know anything about the island and basically had to put her trust in her. Then, once it got really quiet, Claire assumed that the Indominus had left, but that was not the case. The genetically modified hybrid let out a roar that ruffled the bush Claire and Julie were hiding behind, making them get up and run once again as fast as they could. Claire, still holding onto Julie's hand, decided to pull Julie forward so that she was behind the reporter. They reached an open field and Claire could see the ridge that was right before the waterfall. They were running at full speed and heard the Indominus break through the trees. Julie turned her head back and saw that the Indominus was really close. They reached the ridge of the waterfall and turned back to see the Indominus. Claire then looked at Julie and said, "We're going to have to jump."

"What? I'm not jumping down there!" responded Julie.

"It's either that or being killed!"

"Whatever!"

Claire pushed Julie off the ridge and then jumped, feeling the Indominus's breath on her neck. She was nearly killed by the hybrid, but she survived in the nick of time. They fell in the water and then got to shore and stood up on their feet. They looked up at the ridge to see that the Indominus was gone.

"Thanks for pushing me," said Julie.

"Anytime," said Claire.

They heard some kind of rumbling that sounded more like stomping. Then, the saw the Indominus jump off the ridge and fall into the water.

"Seems like this Roadrunner and Coyote chase isn't over yet!" said Claire loudly.

The girls then proceeded to hide deep inside of the forest, avoiding the Indominus, for now.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street-Mosasaurus Paddock)**

Barry arrived at the Mosasaurus paddock and began to inspect it. The Mosasaurus was still inside, since he would see its dark figure in the water and could hear it calling through the water. He saw that the fence was broken, because of when they Indominus was pushed into it and that led to the end of the Indominus's rampage. He saw that everything else was fine, until he decided to check the viewing glass on the lower level. There were tons of rows of chairs all lined up, for when the audience would view the water dinosaur as it swam underwater. He got close to the glass and noticed small cracks in the glass.

"Has she been trying to break the glass?" Barry asked himself.

Then, the Mosasaurus appeared in front of Barry and looked him dead on in the eyes. Barry took a few steps back and continued to look at the leviathan dino. The Mosasaurus then slowly swam back and then hit the glass, cracking it so much, that water began to seep through the cracks.

"For anyone listening, the underwater viewing exhibit of the Mosasaurus Paddock is about to get flooded," spoke Barry into the earpiece.

The glass began to crack more as more water poured through. After a minute, the glass fully shattered, making Barry sprint for the door. He turned his head and saw that the Mosasaurus was coming right for him on the torrent of water. He went full sprint and made it to the door, shutting and sealing it. A loud bang was heard and the Mosasaurus gave a moan of defeat.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Somewhere near Owen's bungalow)**

Ian and Owen evaded the pteranodons and Owen sat Ian against a tree. Owen then began to clean Ian's wounds. Ian winced everytime Owen touched a wound and would groan when Owen put pressure on it.

"My bungalow is nearby, maybe I can fully help you there," said Owen.

"Then, let's get going," said Ian as his skin got a little pale.

"And since it's getting dark, we'll stay there for the night, sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic."

Owen picked his nephew up and they began to walk in the direction of Owen's bungalow.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Somewhere near the old Visitor Center)**

Claire and Julie were near the old Visitor Center and were still being chased by the Indominus Rex. They got close to a river and saw that they hybrid was behind them. They crossed the river and immediately the hairs on their necks stood up because of how cold the water was. They hid behind a tree and tried to see if the Indominus would leave, but Claire knew that the hybrid wouldn't give up that easily. Claire then saw a pile of dinosaur dung and told Julie to cover herself with it.

"What?!" whispered Julie.

"It's to cover our human scent. The Indominus has the most sensitive nose, it'll sniff us out and eat us if we don't do something to cover our scent," replied Claire.

Julie looked at the pile of dung and then said, "That is one big pile of shit."

"I know, but we have to cover ourselves now or it's goodbye world."

"Fine."

Julie and Claire put their bags next to the tree and then began to cover themselves up in dino crap. Julie winced and gaggedas she rubbed the soft, almost squishy excrement on her body. To Claire, she rubbed the dung all over herself in a fast motion. She had done it before, so she wasn't completely grossed out. Once they covered themselves up, they hid behind the tree again and waited to see what happened. The Indominus Rex put its head next to the tree and then made eye contact with Julie, who grossly put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The hybrid dinosaur began to sniff her and Claire. The Indominus then left because of how foul they smelled and went in search of different prey. Claire and Julie sighed in relief and then Julie said, "Why don't we stay here for the night and wash off while were at it?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Claire.

The girls then grabbed their bags and set them next to the riverbank and began to wash off the crap on their bodies.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control)**

Lowery had found the trigger switches for the shock trackers and had them on standby for Claire. In the meantime, he checked the cameras of the park and to his surprise, none of them had been destroyed. He heard a faint rumbling sound, but it wasn't coming from the ground. He checked the cameras to see if he could find the source and saw on one of the cameras what was making the sound. It was two helicopters that were flying toward the island. Lowery saw that the helicopters had the logo of InGen on them. InGen was on the island somewhere.

"Son of a bitch," said Lowery as he then contacted Claire and the others about what was going on.

 **A/N: Uh oh, InGen has arrived! What does that mean for our protagonists? Find out more in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you stick around fro more! Reviews aren't necessary, but are appreciated!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit short.**

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Owen's Bungalow)**

Everyone had heard Lowery's call and they now knew that InGen was on the island. Owen didn't tell them about discovering the males on the island, so he kept it a secret. Owen and Ian arrived at Owen's bungalow and went inside. He sat Ian down in a chair and made Ian take his shirt off. Owen grabbed some alcohol and gauze and some stitches. Owen saw that his nephew had some scars on his body, specifically on his chest and abdomen.

"Where'd you get these scars from?" he asked.

"Uh,this one on my chest I got from a fight in school and the ones on my stomach I got from my cat," Ian lied.

Owen didn't believe Ian one bit, but let it pass. He would ask him questions later. Owen began to dab Ian's injuries with a small cloth that he had poured some alcohol on. Ian winced with every dab and watched as his uncle helped him out. Owen then moved to the bite wound on Ian's leg. He cleaned it with alcohol and then wrapped it in gauze. He used a pin to keep it from unraveling and then stitched some of the cuts on his shoulders.

"Thanks," said Ian.

Owen nodded and then put the alcohol, remaining gauze, and the stitches away and sat down next to Ian. A few seconds of silence passed before Ian spoke.

"Owen, the reason why I'm out here, is because my Mom is depressed," he said.

"What?" Owen asked.

"She's depressed and she started doing some bad things that she didn't want me getting involved in, so she sent me over here until she gets better. But, I knkow that she'll never get better."

"Ian, why didn't you just tell me that at the apartment?"

"Cause I didn't want you to worry. I know how you had to worry about Claire and this island already. If I had given you another factor to worry about, who knows how stressed you would have been."

"Ian, I'm already stressed out and I have more reasons for that now. You came on this island, disobeying what I told you specifically not to do. You nearly got killed by those pteranodons and that scared me to death. If you had died, who knows how much more depressed your mom would have gotten."

"There's more."

"What else is there?"

"The reason why Mom's depressed is because Dad left us."

"What? When did he leave?"

"He left five years ago, just as I was finishing middle school and moving onto high school."

"Why didn't you guys call me or something?"

"You think we didn't try that? We called you countless times, but you never answered."

"I don't remember receiving any calls from you."

"Well, it's not like it matters now anyway. The scars on my body are from my Dad. He was very abusive and sometimes would beat both Mom and me. The scar on my chest if from when he broke a glass bottle and started flailing his arm everywhere at Mom. I got in the way and received the cut in the process. The cuts on my stomach are from when he had a knife and swiftly grazed my skin when he swung at me."

Owen felt sorrow, remorse, and anger enter inside of him. He hadn't seen his nephew in nearly ten years and to see how he grew up kind of made Owen wish that he had never left.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help."

"It's fine. He's in prison right now and is on a restraining order. If he gets within five hundred feet of my mom, me, or our house, then he gets in trouble."

"Well I think that you're far from him now."

Ian smiled slightly and then looked at his feet.

"Did he work at all?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, he worked for some company that dealt with genetics."

"Wait, for genetics? Did you get the name of where he worked?"

'Uh, I think he told me one time that he worked for..."

"For who?"

"InGen."

Owen's eyes widened slightly as he heard the name come out of Ian's mouth. They had just heard from Lowery that InGen was on the island, could it be possible that Ian's dad was on the island, too?

"Do you think?"

"Owen, my dad can't be here. He's in jail."

"You know InGen could easily bail him out right?"

"Yeah, but he was in their field team. He researched the behaviors of their subjects and would report them back to his boss."

"Who was his boss?"

"I didn't know everything about his work. He was mostly quiet about it."

"Well, I hope we don't encounter him while we're here."

"We won't."

"If we do though, I'm going to murder him for hurting you and your mom."

"Owen, we don't need to sort to murder. Calm down. We haven't seen him yet and we're not even sure if he's here."

Owen didn't want to say anything else, he was already mad about Ian being on the island. But, knowing that Ian's father was on the island, made him furious. Ian calmed his uncle down by sitting him down and then telling him to think about happy thoughts, the typical calming cliché. Owen then began to breathe slowly and thought of the true matter at hand: getting the park back to its original, safe state.

"Owen, everything will be fine. Let's just stick to the original plan and prepare for the worse," said Ian.

"You're right. But tonight, we're sleeping here," said Owen.

"Right."

Owen got up and prepared the couch for Ian to sleep on.

Ian was worried about Owen, and he had all right to be worried. He had many things to worry about before he showed up. He had to deal with the park and the dinosaurs on it. He also had to deal with his relationship with Claire. And now, he had to worry about Ian and his safety on the island. And if that wasn't enough, Ian's father was probably on this island, meaning that everyone would have to be on high alert.

Owen finished preparing the couch and then sat Ian down to rest. Before he fell asleep, Ian said, "Hey Owen?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Ian then wrapped his arms around his uncle and this action took Owen by surprise. Last time he hugged Ian was when he was about seven or eight years old. Owen then put his arms around Ian and Ian rested in the embrace. They separated and Ian laid down and quickly went to sleep. Owen then sat in a chair and watched as Ian breathed slowly in and out, smiling slightly as he saw how gentle and peaceful his nephew looked in slumber. Owen then got up and went outside of his bungalow and saw his hammock between two trees near the bungalow and laid down in it. He stared at the stars in the sky and began to wonder how it would go on the island now with more problems to deal with. It didn't take long for Owen to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Restricted Area-Near the Old Visitor Center)**

Julie and Claire finished washing their clothes and let them dry for about two hours, but since it was night time, it was harder for the clothes to dry due to no sun to dry them off. However, they dried for the most part, but some spots on the clothes were still wet, but they were dry enough to wear. Claire and Julie dressed up and then sat up against some trees.

"Claire?" Julie called.

"Hm?" asked Claire.

"Are we going to be okay tonight?"

Claire understood that Julie was scared, and she had all right to be. Being stranded on a island with killer dinos and a genetically modified hybrid on the loose would scare the life out of anyone, even if people have a certain liking towards danger. Claire didn't know how to respond to Julie's question. Part of her said that they were going to be fine, but another part said that they probably wouldn't get off this island alive. Claire had to keep Julie calm, since she could freak out and attract unwanted attention, like the Indominus Rex.

"To be honest Julie, I don't know if we'll be fine. I'd be lying if I said we were going to be a hundred percent okay. And, when I saw that, I don't mean that we're going to get attacked by a dinosaur. I mean that we won't be okay mentally. This kind of experience gives people nightmares and Post Traumatic Stress, I would know because when I sleep I have nightmares about the Indominus Incident and I freak out while the dream is happening. Sometimes, I was woken up by Owen to see that I was fine and that nothing bad had happened to my nephews, Owen, or even me. For now, we're safe. The carnivores normally stayed on the southern part of the island, it's mostly herbivores that are up here in the Restricted Area," said Claire.

"Well, that sounds like we'll be safe to me."

Claire gave a small smile and then watched as Julie fell asleep, with Claire falling asleep a few minutes after.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control)**

Lowery began to slowly droop due to his drowsiness, meaning that he needed to sleep. Barry came in and patted Lowery on the back.

"Take a nap Lowery. You and I are probably safer than the others out there," said Lowery.

"But, I need to make sure that nothing happens throughout the night," said Lowery.

"Rest. You deserve it."

"But...I...fine then, Thanks Barry."

Lowery then decided to sleep at his desk and got into a comfortable position and placed his head on his desk and was asleep in minutes.

Barry looked at the screens and noticed that some of the trackers were all in one place. He shook Lowery before he was deep asleep and asked him, "Lowery, what paddock is that?"

"W-Which one?" he asked.

"The one up in the Restricted Area."

"That's the Indominus Paddock."

Barry then began to theorize many things.

"Why are they all there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let me check the camera," replied Lowery.

Lowery began to go through the cameras until he found the one to the Indominus Paddock. It turned out that some of the dinosaurs were in cages.

"What the hell?" said Lowery.

"Is that InGen's doing?"

"If it is, I'm starting to wonder what they're trying to accomplish by capturing the dinosaurs."

Lowery zoomed in on a vehicle that was on the screen and saw that InGen logo on it.

"It's InGen," Lowery said as he grinded his teeth.

"They set up camp in the Indominus Paddock and started holding dinosaurs? We need to get to the bottom of this."

"We'll tell the others in the morning. Lord willing that no one ends up in danger, or near death, or dies."

"Okay. First thing in the morning, we'll call the others and tell them about whatwe found."

"You want to go and check out the camp don't you?"

"A little. Want to come with?"

"Eh, I'd say no. But, since InGen needs to be stopped, then I'll go with you."

Lowery got up and then followed Barry out and they headed to the Indominus Paddock.

 **(An hour later)**

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Indominus Paddock)**

Barry and Lowery arrived at the Indominus Paddock and stayed a good distance away from it to see if they could see what was going on. They could hear dinosaurs screeching and growling. Lowery saw that there were about six to ten tents. There were about one hundred men walking around, including the mad doctor, Henry Wu. Lowery felt a rage build up inside of him when he saw Wu. Barry grabbed his binoculars and looked through them and saw that some of the men were preparing tranquilizer guns and rolling nets up and stuffed them in compressed capsules.

"Looks like they're going to try to catch something," said Barry.

"Or someone," added Lowery.

"No, those tranquilizer darts are the ones they use to tranq the animals here."

"You think they might try t catch the Indominus?"

"It's very likely, considering that she was their field test subject."

"Wait, the Indominus is intelligent. So that means it has a very functional brain. I read in the Indominus files that it had some human DNA in it, meaning that it can understand us and make decisions and choose between right and wrong. Oh man, Barry, what if we were wrong about the Indominus."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if the Indominus wasn't trying to kill people and go on a rampage. What if, it was actually trying to ruin those who made her?"

"You mean to tell me that a dinosaur that went on a homicidal rampage, wasn't actually trying to scare us, only the people that made her?'

"Think about it. You'd think that she would have tried to get to Main Street quickly, but she didn't. She waited for them to bring out the raptors to communicate with them and then told them to kill the humans, the ones that were trying to get rid of her. She wanted to kill Owen and Claire, not her nephews. They both worked for the park, and she watched from her paddock who was inside watching her."

"She was doing us a favor by stopping InGen."

"Exactly."

"But it doesn't explain why she killed some other innocents."

"Like who? She only killed people who worked for InGen and in the park. She didn't kill any innocents. She was distraught and discovered that there was a big world outside of the walls that she was trapped in."

"Lowery, how are you saying all of this right now?"

"I'm a quick thinker and a theorist. I love making theories. But, I have a feeling that what I'm saying isn't a theory."

"So, what if the Indominus were to see all of this right now, she'd kill everyone here. But, if you were to walk up to her she wouldn't kill you?"

"I'm not saying that she wouldn't kill me, but since she hasn't seen me or know that I work for the park, she just might ignore me and move onto find Owen and Claire."

"Part of me hopes that you're right, Lowery."

Barry then looked through the binoculars again and saw a big figure inside the paddock, but he couldn't tell what it was. He decided to find out what it was later and both he and Lowery began to walk back to Control.

 **A/N: Was the Indominus a good guy the whole time? I loved the Indominus in the movie and I liked thinking about how different it would be if she wasn't a murderous monster. I felt bad for her when she died in the ending, but i was happy that her rampage was over. Anyway, enough about that. I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you stay tuned for more of this story! The next update will be coming Monday at 10 am EST!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Owen's Bungalow)**

Sharp rays of light entered Owen's bungalow and stirred Ian from his sleep, making him slowly open his eyes. Ian rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dried mucus that was on his eyelids. He yawned loudly, opening his mouth as wide as it could open and put his hand over his mouth. He rubbed his hand through his short, brown hair and then tried to get up. Ian winced at the pain in his shoulders and right calf. He looked at the pained body parts and saw that they were stitched and gauzed. He remembered the events that occurred yesterday, including him getting picked up by a pteranodon and bitten by a dimorphodon.

Ian saw that Owen wasn't anywhere to be seen inside of the bungalow and then decided to check outside. He slowly got up from the couch, shifting his weight to the uninjured leg. He limped slowly out of the bungalow and then scanned the area in front of him. Still no sign of his uncle anywhere.

"Where is he?" Ian asked himself.

The concerning nephew looked around and saw a hammock that looked like it had someone, or something, inside of it. He slowly approached the hammock and leaned over to see what was inside. He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Owen, sound asleep, inside. Ian didn't want to wake his uncle at all, because of all the running around they did yesterday. Ian then decided to go and sit down on the stairs of Owen's porch. As he sat and looked out unto the small lake that was next to Owen's bungalow, Ian had an itch on his right ear. Ian proceeded to scratch it, only to realize that it was the earpiece that he had on. He didn't take it off the night before, so it was causing small irritation to his ear. Ian thought about everyone else that had an earpiece and wondered if anyone was awake. He wanted to contact someone, at least Lowery, to see if they had discovered anything. He pressed his finger against the earpiece and then said, "Lowery, are you there?"

A few seconds of silence passed before someone answered, "Yeah, I'm here."

"What time is it?" asked Ian.

"It is nine thirty in the morning. Most of the dinosaurs are a good distance from you. No carnivores in sight, for now that is. And, Barry and I found something that will interest everyone."

"What did you guys find?"

"We found out that InGen set up a campsite inside of the Indominus paddock. I think that they might want to try and hunt it down. They had some dinosaurs in cages and seemed to be holding them for a number of reasons that Barry and I don't even know."

"First, why are they trying to hunt the Indominus?"

"Well, you remember the scale drawing of that Project R.E.X file that Julie found? If you can remember, there was a part of the drawing that pointed out a kind of cranial pod that was meant for a real brain to be put into. I believe they're trying to hunt down the Indominus to get her brain and put it into the robotic dinosaur."

"Wow, that was a mouthful."

"That's not all, I have come up with a strange and crazy theory."

"What is it?'

"What if the Indominus was a good guy the whole time?'

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Anyway, about the InGen camp. Henry Wu is with them, and we saw a specific gentleman that seemed to be the head of the camp or something. He looks a lot like you, you know?"

Ian pondered on the words that Lowery had just spoken and then asked, "Did you get a good look at his face?"

"Yeah, he seemed to have a scar running down his left cheek and I'm guessing that he recently broke his nose or something 'cause he had a small bandage on it."

"More details Lowery. Hair color, eye color, maybe even height."

"Well, he had dark brown hair, baby blue eyes, and I think he might be roughly six feet and two inches."

Ian knew that there was no doubting it, his father was on the island. Ian thought many things as he kept thinking about his father being there. However, his train of thought was lost when Lowery spoke, "Ian, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. It's just...that guy that you're talking about, he sounds familiar to me, I just can't figure out who," Ian lied.

"Well, I think it's time that you and Owen got moving. Claire and Julie are in the Restricted Area near the old Visitor Center. They encountered the Indominus yesterday and had to cover themselves up in dino dung to get away from it."

"I don't even know where Owen's trying to go."

"Most likely the raptor paddock. Blue's there surprisingly and it seems like she's waiting for her siblings to return, the poor girl. I just want to hug her or something without her chomping my face off."

"Right. We'll get going."

"Also, be on alert. There are four dilophosaurus that are closing in on Claire and Julie. They're far enough for them to be considered safe for now, but I'm pretty sure that they'll be needing your help soon."

"Okay, thanks Lowery."

"No problem. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Right."

Ian let go of his earpiece and then looked over at the hammock that Owen was sleeping in to see that Owen was still sleeping. Ian hated waking people up, it was like a violent crime being committed. Sleeping is one of the best things in the world and stripping precious sleep from anyone is a great crime. Ian shook his head slowly and walked over to the hammock. He decided to make it quick, yet partially painful. He grabbed the hammock, and flipped it, making Owen fall flat onto the ground, waking him instantly as he spazzed. Owen came to his senses in a few seconds and then quickly got up and looked at his chuckling nephew.

"Ian, what the hell?" asked Owen with irritation in his voice.

"What? You had to wake up sooner or later. Remember, we're not on vacation, we're on an island full of killer dinos," said Ian.

"Whatever. How're ya doin'?"

"My shoulders and leg are doing better and I just discovered that my father is on this island."

"What?"

"I spoke with Lowery a few minutes ago and he told me that InGen had set up a camp here on the island in the Indominus paddock and that they were going to hunt down the Indominus to use its brain for that robotic dinosaur that they're making and he also told me that Henry Wu is here and described my father to me and said that he seemed to be the head honcho of that camp."

"That's a mouthful of information."

"Lowery also mentioned that we're safe for now and that Claire and Julie might need our help soon because there are four dilophosaurus in the Restricted Area."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. He said that Blue was still in the raptor paddock. Except, I have no idea who Blue is so I was kind of confused by that."

Owen didn't respond to his nephew's words and focused on the words that stuck out to him.

 _'Blue was still in the raptor paddock,'_ Owen repeated in his mind.

Owen's thoughts were interrupted by Ian as he snapped his fingers in front of Owen's face. Owen snapped out of his thoughts and then paid attention to Ian.

"We need to get going, now," said Owen.

"Okay, but before we leave, can we eat or something? I'm starving!" said Ian as he put a hand over his stomach.

Owen complied with his nephew's request and they went inside to get something to eat. Ian knew that they had to eat quick, so he didn't expect to receive a huge, five star breakfast. He honestly expected a slice of toasted bread with butter or something, but instead, received a small bowl, a spoon, a gallon of milk, and a cereal box.

 _'Better than nothing,'_ thought Ian as he poured the cereal into that bowl, followed by the milk afterwards.

Owen served himself the same thing as Ian and both of them ate quickly. Once they finished, Owen quickly cleaned the bowls and spoons and put the cereal and milk away.

"Before we leave, do you want to shower or something?" Owen asked Ian.

"Normally, I'd say yes, but since we're on a pressed time schedule and since we're going to be running around a lot, I really don't think it would make a difference if I showered right now."

"So, no?"

"Yeah."

"Could've just said that."

Owen helped Ian stand and handed Ian his back pack and then grabbed his rifle, making sure that he had extra ammo. They left the bungalow and headed towards the raptor paddock.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Restricted Area-Visitor Center)**

Julie and Claire arrived at the old Visitor Center and went inside just to be safe from danger. As they walked inside, Julie was surprised by how much foliage, trees and plants had grown inside and taken over the place.

"How long has it been since the first park?" she asked Claire.

"It's been twenty-two years since the first incident," replied Claire.

"Well, why are we in here? Shouldn't we be looking around the Restricted Area to check the animals that have walked out of the Valley?"

"Yes, but the Indominus is out there. We have no idea when it'll come out and attack us again."

Then, chirps and chitters were heard. Claire and Julie turned around to see nothing standing at the doorway, but they could hear something coming. They hid behind some branches inside of the lobby and waited to see what was coming. Then, four small dinosaurs walked in and continued chirping.

"What are they?" whispered Julie.

"Dilophosaurus. They have the ability to spit a paralyzing venom that paralyzes its prey instantly," replied Claire.

"What do we do?"

"Follow me, and try to stay low and quiet. We're going to sneak out the back and then head into the Valley."

"Lead the way."

The girls then began to slowly tiptoe out of the Visitor Center, until Julie stepped on a small twig, which made a surprisingly loud snapping sound, attracting the sound of the dilophosaurus. The four small carnivores began to walk towards Claire and Julie and one stood up high and began to let out a screech as its frills opened up. It then spit out some of the toxic venom, but Julie and Claire were far from being hit by it. Claire grabbed Julie's wrist and pulled her as they ran out of the Visitor Center and deeper into the forest.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Raptor Paddock)**

Owen felt like he was home as he got closer to the raptor paddock. He knew that Blue was in there and couldn't wait to see her. Last time he saw her was after the defeat of the Indominus a few days ago.

Ian approached his uncle and told him that Lowery said that Claire and Julie just escaped a pack of dilophosaurus and that they were going to be fine.

Owen and Ian stepped inside the cage where Owen and Barry would talk to the raptors as they were standing still in their stalls. Owen looked at each stall and caressed them, thinking about each individual raptor. Charlie, the baby of the pack and the most defiant. Delta, the second in command of the pack under Blue and the most hard headed. Echo, the more calm raptor of the pack yet the most obnoxious. And then, there was Blue, the Beta of the pack and Owen's best girl. Blue was the only remaining raptor after the Indominus Incident. Charlie had been killed by a missile. Echo had been fried to death. And Delta was chomped on and tossed like a piece of meat. Blue seemed to be killed when the hybrid smacked her against concrete, but the blue streaked raptor was a tough fighter and wouldn't go down without a fight. She saved the T-Rex's life and Owen sent her off to be free.

Owen hated the fact that nearly all of his girls were gone. But he remained cheerful knowing that at least one of them was still alive. He turned to see a small box on the wall that had a few buttons on it. He pressed on of the buttons and the iron bars in front of him and Ian began to rise. Ian stepped back a little as they lifted higher and higher until they were above them. They slowly stepped into the paddock and Owen began to call Blue's name softly. Ian watched as his seemingly crazy uncle was trying to call a raptor over to him. Ian shook his head and continued to watch. Owen then whistled and rapid movement was heard. Out of the trees in the paddock came out a raptor with green-gray scales, with blue streaks on her body, and some blood running down her scales.

It was Blue. Owen couldn't be anymore happy as he saw his best girl walk slowly up to him. His happiness was cut short as he saw Blue's injuries.

"Blue, what happened to you?" Owen asked the raptor, knowing that she wouldn't answer back.

Blue gave a chitter as she walked closer to Owen. Owen placed his hand on Blue's snout and began to rub it. Blue seemed to purr by the action and that amazed Ian. Blue's attention turned to Ian, who she began to growl at as she bared her teeth. Ian stepped behind his uncle and Owen calmed Blue down.

"Easy Blue, that is my nephew, Ian. He's not going to hurt you," said Owen as he comforted the raptor.

Blue calmed down and continued to purr as Owen kept petting her, Ian was amazed at how Blue seemed to listen to Owen.

"This is amazing. She actually listens to you," said Ian.

"Yep, that's my Blue for you."

"You gonna inspect those wounds? If she doesn't get attended they could get infected."

"We'll check 'em in a few. Right now, you got anything, like snacks, in your bag?"

"Uh, I think so. Let me check."

Ian began to rummage through his bag as he searched for a snack. He finally found a small bag of beef jerky and handed it to Owen.

"Normally, the raptors always had a favorite snack that they would beg me to give them, but first, I made them do a command before giving them the reward. Maybe with this jerky, I can distract Blue and tend to her wounds, with your help of course," said Owen.

"Right," said Ian nervously.

Owen opened the bag, and that grabbed Blue's attention instantly. She began to spout small whines and chitters, signifying that she wanted what Owen had in his hands. Her tail swished from side to side, much like a dog would, and Ian found that kind of weird. Owen pulled out a piece of jerky and held it up in his hand.

"You want this Blue?" he asked.

Blue spouted more whines and chitters as she stepped closer to Owen.

"Hey, wait. First, I want you to back up a little Blue. Back up."

The blue streaked velociraptor slowly paced back a little bit and Owen rewarded her for it and threw a piece of jerky into her mouth. She chewed on the piece of dried meat for a few seconds before finishing it, but she wanted more of it.

"Good, now, I want to check your injuries Blue, will you let me?'

At first, the raptor tilted her head to show slight confusion. She didn't understand every word that Owen spoke, but she understood some words that came out of the Alpha's mouth. Blue simply wanted the dried meat in Owen's hand, but he wanted something before she could get the treat.

"Blue, can I check your injuries?"

Blue began to slowly walk up to Owen and Ian and then turned to the side to show Owen her injuries. Owen was surprised that Blue actually understood what he had said. Owen rewarded Blue and gave her the jerky. Owen handed Ian the bag of jerky and then watched as Owen inspected Blue. Owen ran his hand over Blue's cuts, making the velociraptor snarl at Owen a few times, but then she grew calm as Owen inspected the rest of her. Ian stood in awe as his uncle ran his hand all over the animal's body. Ian grabbed another piece of jerky and gave it to Blue. This action pleased Blue, making her chitter in delight. Owen then stepped back and saw a wound on Blue's leg. He got down on one knee and got a closer look at the leg wound. It was a gunshot wound. Blue had been shot by someone.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"This is a gunshot wound. Someone shot Blue," replied Owen.

"Any idea who?"

"Maybe one of those InGen assholes."

"Well, we'll deal with them later. Right now, you should tend to Blue's wounds. I'll keep her busy with the jerky so that she doesn't focus on you."

"Okay."

Owen grabbed a few things from his bag and then slowly stepped up to Blue. He had no idea how she would stay distracted when he cleaned her wounds with alcohol. To both him, and Ian's, surprise, she was actually calm the whole time. He finished fixing Blue up in minutes, and she gave a thankful chitter. Ian grabbed the rest of the jerky and began to give it to Blue. As she was eating, he wanted to stretch out his hand and pet her snout, but was afraid to do so. He had heard many stories of velociraptors, especially the ones in the first incident.

"She won't bite you," said Owen, "I can promise you that."

Ian then stretched out his hand ever so slowly and then placed his hand on Blue's snout. He was intrigued as he brushed his hand over the cold scales and could feel Blue tense a little bit at his touch. He then put his hand back to his side and smiled slightly at Blue as she gave a small croon.

"Told you she wouldn't bite," said Owen as he got up off the ground and then lightly padded Blue on her back.

"Right, well, we should probably get going," began Ian, " we need to regroup with the others and try to discuss a new plan since InGen is here."

Owen nodded his head and then told Blue to follow them. As they walked away from the raptor paddock, Blue looked back and then turned back around and continued walking next to Owen and Ian.

Before they went into the forest, they stopped when they heard someone calling behind them. They turned to see Julie and Claire running toward them. Owen told Blue to stand down and be calm as he walked up to Claire and Julie. However, Claire and Julie didn't stop running and then Claire yelled, "Start running!"

Owen raised an eyebrow as he pondered on Claire's words. He then felt the ground rumble a bit and then hear a growl. He turned to see the T-Rex come from out of the trees and let out a thunderous roar. Owen and Ian then hit into full gear as they began to sprint in the direction that Claire and Julie went. Blue began to snarl and screech at the tyrant lizard. Owen whistled to get Blue's attention, and Blue was now looking at Owen. Owen told Blue to run off away from the T-Rex. Blue really didn't want to run away from a fight, but she then saw the titan-sized reptile running at her, making Blue then run off to the side. Owen then continued to run away from the T-Rex. All of them ran deep into the forest, with Rexy right on their tails.

As he was running, Ian began to think about how in the world the T-Rex had gotten out of Paddock Nine. Lowery had trapped it in there and there's no way that she could've broken out since that door was made of hard on steel. Ian then thought that it could've been someone from InGen had let it out and sent it after them.

Ian was broken from his thoughts when he found himself alone in the forest.

Claire, Julie, and Owen continued to run as fast as they could and then saw a clearing. They came to an open field and then saw that they were near Gallimimus Valley. Owen looked around to see that neither Ian nor Blue was in sight. Claire pulled Owen as they continued to run from the hungry T-Rex.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control)**

Lowery and Barry watched as the T-Rex chased the group and Ian wandered around alone in the forest. Lowery saw Blue following closely behind the T-Rex, so that after the chase was over, she could just come out and make sure Owen was okay.

"Barry, what can we do? The group is on the run, Ian is alone, and the T-Rex and Blue are running around," said Lowery.

"We can't do anything right now. We are just going to have to wait," he replied.

"But, I can't wait!"

"Do you want to go out and get eaten by the T-Rex?"

"No, but we can't just stand around while our friends are in trouble."

"Lowery, I understand that you are passionate when it comes to helping out your friends, but right now, we need to be the eyes of everyone in the group, especially with InGen on the island."

Lowery sighed in defeat and then continued to watch the screens. He then began typing as fast as he could and found the code for the shock tracker of the T-Rex, and he was very close to punch it in and electrocute the tyrant lizard. Barry saw what Lowery was doing and then pulled him out of the chair and said, "Lowery, calm down. If you kill the T-Rex, then we won't have a big attraction to keep Jurassic World going!"

"Jurassic World ended when the Indominus broke out! This place isn't going to be going on any longer. The people fear this place because of the dinosaurs that killed their loved ones. They don't want that to happen again!"

"Well, there's something that might help keep Jurassic World in balance."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, sit down and take a few deep breaths. And, while you're at it, eat something. You haven't eaten since last night."

Lowery sat down in his chair and then grabbed a few granola bars from his bag and began to eat them. He was startled when he heard some noises coming from outside. He checked the cameras and saw that InGen was at Control.

"Barry, InGen's here," said Lowery as he stood up from his chair.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"We can't. We're trapped in here."

Barry cursed under his breath and then told Lowery that he thought of a plan.

"We'll get captured by InGen and then we can figure out what they plan on doing with the Indominus and Project R.E.X."

"Great plan Barry. Anyway to get out of captivity?" Lowery asked.

"Oh, did I say we? I meant I'll get captured while you stay hidden."

"What? No, Barry! If you get captured, then I'll get captured, too!"

"We need eyes Lowery! You are the most crucial person for this mission. Without you, we'd all be dead."

Lowery was kind of touched by Barry's words. Lowery then went to hide in a spot where they couldn't find him, while Barry stayed in the control room to get caught.

 **A/N: Hey guys! New chapter is up! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned for more of this story and remember that reviews aren't necessary, but are appreciated!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Forest near the Gyrosphere Valley)**

Ian ran through the forest until he came to a stop after seeing that he was alone and that the T-Rex wasn't chasing him anymore. He began to scan the area to see if he could find Owen and the others. But, after a few minutes, he realized that he had separated from the group and got lost. Ian was now kind of scared. He was lost on an island that he didn't know where to go and it was full of dinosaurs. He couldn't be in any more of a predicament.

Ian's attention was grabbed by all the sounds going on in the forest. However, there was one sound that stood out the most. It was a stomping sound, that got louder and louder with every passing second. Ian began to walk slowly as he tried to find out what was making the stomping sounds.

Ian then saw a bunch of trees closer together than all the others and approached them. He tried to see if anything was in between them or near them, but he couldn't see anything. Then, he heard something breathe. He watched in fear and wonder as some of the foliage of the trees began to move, revealing a white scaled dinosaur with scarlet red eyes and a lot of teeth. Ian began to back up until he hit a tree. He then began to slowly sink to the ground and looked up at the towering monster that stood before him. The dinosaur moved its head closer, making Ian turn his head to the side and close his eyes. He seemed to be waiting for his death. The dinosaur tilted its head before sniffing Ian. He smelled like meat and sweat, which isn't a good thing when you encounter a carnivorous monster.

About a minute passes and Ian slowly opens his eyes, to see the white dinosaur still standing there, not doing anything but staring at him with its scarlet eyes. Ian began to feel something in his stomach. It was a warm feeling, one of comfort. Ian couldn't believe what he was thinking about doing. He then began to slowly stretch his hand out, but retracted it a few times when he came to his senses. His hand was fully stretched out now and he waited for the white dinosaur to react.

The white dinosaur stared at the extended hand and wondered what the human was expecting her to do. Part of her wanted to kill this human for the fun of it, but the other part of her wanted to press her snout against the warm hand. The dinosaur continued to stare at the small and scared human.

Ian watched as the snow scaled dinosaur continued to watch him.

"You're...the Indominus Rex, right?" he asked.

Ian felt kind of stupid for thinking that the dinosaur would understand him. He asked because since she had some velociraptor in her, she'd be smart enough to answer. But, Ian also knew, thanks to the Indominus files he found with Lowery and Julie in Wu's secret lab, that she had some human DNA put into her, but Ian never understood why they put that into her genetic code.

"Well, how about this. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked softly.

The Indominus stared at Ian, not answering his question. She fully understood what he was saying, but she didn't know how to tell him that she could understand. Then, the Indominus remembered when it was younger, that she noticed that some humans moved their heads to respond. Moving their heads up and down meant 'Yes', and shaking it from side to side meant 'No.' Maybe the human would understand the head motion. She gave a soft growl, making Ian ask his question again.

"So, do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked nervously.

The Indominus took a few seconds before she slowly nodded in response to Ian's question. Ian was amazed that the Indominus actually replied to his question. She understood what he was saying, making Ian make sure he didn't say anything stupid to insult the titan hybrid.

"Okay then, so, you're the Indominus Rex, right?" he asked again.

Again, the hybrid slowly nodded her head, making Ian smirk.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ian Grady."

The Indominus blinked as she thought about Ian's name. She thought that it sounded pleasant, yet simple. She focused once again on Ian's still extended hand.

"You don't have to move closer if you don't want to. I just wanted to see if you're the crazed killer that everyone says you are."

The white dinosaur tilted her head at the boys words, and wondered what some of them meant.

Crazed killer? What on Earth could he mean by that? Was he trying to insult her? Did he want to die? The Indominus gave a low growl, and Ian got the hint.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to insult you! I heard about what happened a few days ago and I just wanted to see if you could be...well, nice in a sense. Something ticked you off and set you off on that rampage. Was it the people who made you? The people who treated you? The people who fear you?"

All these words hurt the Indominus' brain. She began to ponder on every word that came out of the young human's mouth.

Ian decided to retract his hand for now and then chose to ask each question individually.

"Okay, did you get angry about the people who made you?" he asked slowly.

The hybrid nodded.

"All right, are the people who treated you get you angry?"

Once again, she nodded.

"What about the people who feared you? Like, the workers?'

She nodded to every question that he spouted out.

"What about the guests? I know you didn't kill any of them, but would they have made you mad?"

The Indominus took a few seconds before answering by shaking her head.

Lowery's theory was starting to be proven right. Maybe the Indominus was a good guy, or girl in this sense.

"So, the people at InGen made you mad?"

The white dinosaur nodded.

"Wow, so Owen and Claire had you all wrong huh?"

The hybrid cringed her snout at hearing Claire's name.

"What's wrong? You don't like Claire?"

She gave a snorted growl at mentioning her name again.

"Well, I guess I'll keep Claire away from you."

The Indominus gave a menacing croon and Ian then wondered if the Indominus could be a nice ally and help them stop InGen. Ian couldn't mention InGen being on the island or else she would go out and kill them all, or maybe they might kill her instead.

"Say, you're not that bad as they say you are, you know that?"

The Indominus understood what the young boy said and then felt slightly touched that he thought she was a kind dinosaur. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel this strange emotion? Maybe it was the human DNA in her that made her feel this way.

Ian decided to stretch out his hand and waited for the Indominus again. The hybrid slowly inched her head forward and moved back a bit once she felt the hand touch her snout. She moved back in and let the hand embrace the white scales.

Ian couldn't believe it. The Indominus Rex, the 'Terrible King', the rampaging crazed killer of Jurassic World, was actually letting him touch her.

The Indominus liked Ian's warmth. She began to move her snout in his hand and gave a very soft croon. Ian moved his hand down to her left cheek and then saw scars all over the Indominus' side.

"Oh my Gosh, is this from the fight a few days ago?" he asked in a concerned voice.

The Indominus nodded her head and then put her head on the ground as Ian continued to check her scars. Some of them were fresh, but those must've been after she got out of the Mosasaurus Paddock.

"If only I had some medical equipment so help you with these cuts," said Ian as he walked back over to the Indominus' face.

The Indominus thought that it was really nice that Ian wanted to help her, but she was sad that he couldn't.

Ian sat back down on the ground and was startled when he heard a familiar voice on his earpiece.

"Ian! Where are you?" asked the voice.

It was his uncle, Owen, who was greatly concerned where Ian was.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Ian in a sarcastic tone before answering the real question that Owen asked, "I'm somewhere in the forest. I don't know exactly where I am, like what I'm near."

"I'll have Lowery find you and we'll go to where you are."

"No! I'll just go to where you are instead. Where are you guys?"

"We're getting near Main Street and Blue just found us. Are you sure you don't want us to go to you?"

"I'm sure. Just wait somewhere in Main Street and I'll go to you."

"Okay, be extremely careful, please."

"Right."

Owen stopped talking and Ian got up and told the Indominus that he had to go.

"My uncle needs me to go to where he is so that we can continue the mission," said Ian as he slowly stepped away from the Indominus.

The genetically modified hybrid then crooned and nudged Ian, making him jump a little bit.

"What? You want me to stay here with you?"

The Indominus nodded.

"But, I have to go. My uncle, Julie and Claire are-"

The white dinosaur growled and Ian quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, my family wants to know that I'm safe and the only way they can know that is if I go to them."

Family? Was he related to Claire? He didn't have her scent on him, which was to his luck or else the Indominus probably would have eaten him already. The Indominus ignored the thought and then stepped in front of Ian.

"But, I really have to go."

The Indominus then began to scan the area, making Ian wonder what was happening.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

The Indominus gave a low growl, making Ian step back. Ian then heard a few twigs snap and looked around to see if anyone was around. The Indominus didn't want to startle Ian, so she slowly stretched out her hand and grabbed Ian. Ian didn't startle, he was just a little afraid as to why the Indominus grabbed him. Then, a gunshot was heard and the sound of a bullet flying by sounded, making the Indominus run to safety, with Ian in her hand.

"What's going on?!" asked Ian fearfully.

The Indominus wished that she could speak so that she could tell him that they were being hunted by InGen.

More gunshots were heard and more bullets flew by, making Ian cover his face as the Indominus continued to run through the forest.

Luckily, they came to a clearing and Ian saw that he was in Gyrosphere Valley. As she continued to run, the Indominus startled the small herd of herbivores that was in the Valley, making them run away from her and Ian, but the Indominus used the stampede to get some cover from any bullets that tried to hit her.

After the stampede slowed down and stopped, the Indominus ran back into the forest, in the direction of Main Street. The bullets stopped flying, making the Indominus come to a stop and put Ian down on the ground. Ian looked up at the Indominus and asked, "Were those guys hunting you?"

The Indoominus gave a single nod.

"Why'd you save me?"

The Indominus wanted to tell him that she honestly didn't know why she grabbed Ian to save him. Part of her wanted to save him because he was an innocent human that didn't mean her harm. The other part of her didn't know why she saved him.

"Well, regardless of why you did, thank you."

The Indominus nodded, making Ian smile.

"Listen, I got to get to Main Street, my uncle really wants to see me and know that I'm safe," said Ian as he began to step away from the Indominus.

The white hybrid began to follow Ian, making him kind of concerned.

"Uh, you can't exactly follow me. If you showed up when I saw my uncle and he and the others looked at you, they'd flip and throw tantrums and jump into the Mosasaurus Paddock."

The Indominus tilted her head at Ian's words, but continued to follow him.

Ian sighed in defeat, he obviously wasn't going to be able to make the Indominus stop following him, so he let her follow him.

It couldn't be all that bad. The Indominus could act as a kind of bodyguard for Ian, and that made him kind of happy.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street)**

Owen was greatly worried about Ian. He hadn't been able to contact him since he called him about twenty minutes ago. Owen began to pace anxiously back and forth and wanted to run into the forest and find Ian, but Claire said that they should stay together until Ian showed up.

Owen's pacing was disturbed by Lowery, who said, "Guys! InGen came to Control and took Barry! I hid somewhere and Barry told me to stay hidden for a few minutes. They took him to the Indominus Paddock and are keeping him in a cage."

Owen felt anger enter him as he said, "Lowery, where's Ian?"

"Uh, give me a second to check."

Owen waited for a few seconds before Lowery responded.

"He's getting close to Main Street, but he's got a very special visitor with him."

"Who?"

"You're about to find out."

Owen turned around and saw Ian and ran towards him. Once he caught up to Ian, he grabbed his shoulders and inspected him for any further injuries.

"Are you all right? What happened to you out there? Did you encounter anything out there?" asked Owen.

"I'm fine. InGen began to shoot at some of the animals and I was in the middle. And, yes I encountered something out there."

"What did you encounter?"

"A friend."

"What?"

"It's okay! You can come out here!"

Owen was confused by the words Ian yelled. Owen stepped back and then looked over to Claire, who was getting nervous.

Then, out of the brush, came a white scaled dinosaur that stepped slowly forward to Ian. Owen's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Indominus Rex standing before him. Claire wanted to jump out of her skin when she saw the hybrid dinosaur.

"Ian, are you crazy?" asked Owen.

"What? This girl here saved my life from InGen, I owe her my life," responded Ian.

The Indominus lowered her head to be at Ian's eye level. He then placed his hand on the Indominus' snout, making her give a soft croon.

Owen and the others were astonished by what was happening before their eyes. The killer hybrid was being nice and calm to a young boy.

The Indominus looked over at Owen and gave a low growl, making Owen take a few steps back. She then looked at Claire, making her growl even louder. Owen ran over and grabbed Claire and they began to step back away from the Indominus.

The genetically modified hybrid raised her head and stepped forward towards Owen and Claire, ignoring Julie, who was scared shitless. Ian saw what was happening and ran in front of the Indominus, who looked down to him once he was in front of her.

"Hey! These two aren't your enemy, they are your friends," said Ian.

The Indominus gave a menacing growl.

"This is my uncle, Owen Grady. And this is Claire, you already know who she is."

"What?"

"She knows that you watched her from the viewing glass in her paddock. And, she could hear you through that glass. Also, she can understand every word that we say."

The Indominus let out a roar that terrified Owen and Claire.

"They aren't the enemy okay? InGen is the enemy, you know that right?'

The Indominus gave a single nod, which shocked Claire and Owen.

A dinosaur just replied to a question.

"Owen and Claire didn't mean you any harm when you first encountered them. Yes, they worked for InGen, but now, they're trying to stop InGen for good. Maybe, we can help each other out."

The Indominus gave a kind croon and Ian placed his hand on her leg. She liked hearing that they were trying to stop InGen, her creators. She really wanted to join them and help them out, but part of her felt that she shouldn't. She shook her head from those thoughts and then nudged Ian.

"So, will you help us?"

The Indominus thought about Ian's words for a minute, before nodding her head. Ian's face lit up slightly.

They had a newer, bigger, louder, more teethier ally.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please stay tuned for more of this story and remember that reviews aren't necessary, but they are appreciated!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street)**

Claire, Julie and Owen went inside of the Innovation Center, leaving Ian, the Indominus, and Blue outside. As a few seconds went by, Blue and the Indominus began to communicate amongst each other, leaving Ian to wonder what they were talking about.

Were they talking about killing Ian and the others? Maybe they were talking about a way to stop InGen. Ian had many subjects that they could possibly be talking about. But, it surprised Ian when Blue stepped closer to the Indominus.

Were they...forming a pack? Maybe the Indominus told Blue that she was sorry for the deaths of her sisters and that she deserved to be hated. Blue couldn't tell if the Indominus was fully sorry, but she was sure that the Indominus meant no more harm.

Ian thought about them forming a pack when Blue began to rub her snout on one of the Indominus' legs. Maybe Blue was reassuring the Indominus or maybe she wanted to mark the Indominus with her scent.

Whatever the case, Ian couldn't help but smile at the adorable action that was taking place.

For some reason, this scenario made Ian think of his relationship with Owen.

Owen was upset when Ian arrived at his doorstep the day before they left for the island, and he was furious when Ian went to the island after being told not to. Owen still cared for Ian's safety, and he showed it over the time of being on the island. Saving him from the pteranodons, stitching him up, and even making sure that for some reason Blue would protect him if Owen wasn't around. Ian loved his uncle to death, and this experience has shown him that Owen loved him, too.

Ian's thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful chirp from Blue, who was pacing back and forth in excitement.

Ian liked dinosaurs, ever since he was a little kid. He loved learning about them and how they acted millions of years ago. But, Jurassic World had inspired Ian to study dinosaurs as a hobby. He's read countless paleontological books, such as Dr. Grant's book, or even Ian Malcolm's book: "God Created Dinosaurs." On his eighteenth birthday, Ian wanted to get an internship at Jurassic World for two reasons: To work up close with dinosaurs, and to see Owen, whom he hadn't seen in nearly ten years.

Now, Ian loved dinosaurs even more, thanks to the Indominus and Blue. Even though he didn't know Blue as long as Owen has, Ian could tell that Blue was a strong, defiant, and bold Beta. Blue was deadly, but she was a big baby when it came to being friendly. Baby Blue, just thinking of the name made Ian chuckle a little.

The Indominus was a different reason for loving dinosaurs. For starters, she was a hybrid, a mixture of dinosaurs, and Ian knew what she was mostly composed of. The Indominus was seen as a murderous, cruel, sinister, and crazed monster, but to Ian, he saw her as a hurt, yet beautiful dinosaur. Now, yes, she was a hybrid, but that didn't stop her from being a dinosaur. There are cross bred dogs, but they're still called dogs, not monsters or hybrids. So, maybe all cross breeds should be called genetically modified hybrids instead. So, what makes her any less of a dinosaur than any of the other dinosaurs on the island? The Indominus changed from a killer to a comforter in seconds, and that made Ian wonder why on Earth nobody took care of her while she was young. If Ian were a few years older and worked at Jurassic World when the Indominus was smaller, he would've tried to work with her and help her be social. The Indominus was a misunderstood victim of isolation, abuse, and trauma. If InGen had done differently by treating her better, or prevented her from killing her sister, everything might've been different.

Ian was taken from his thoughts when he felt the ground tremble a little. He turned his head and saw that the Indominus had layed her head on the ground next to Ian, her scarlet eyes staring into his electric blue ones. Ian saw that Blue was slowly walking around, looking around for something.

Ian placed his hand on the Indominus' snout, making it softly croon.

"You're misunderstood, you know that?" Ian asked.

The Indominus exhaled air through her nose in response to Ian's question.

Ian looked around and looked up at the sky, which was a bright blue. The sun was high in the sky and there were clouds scattered about. It was a nice sight to see, but it was cut short when he heard something in the distance. He turned his head to see a helicopter flying over to Main Street. Ian then touched his earpiece and said, "Owen! InGen's on their way here! You need to get out of there now!"

"Roger that! We'll be right out," responded Owen.

Ian and the dinosaurs waited for a few seconds and then Owen and the others came out. Claire looked to where the helicopter was and then said, "Chances are they already know that we're here. We need to hide somehwere and come back around here later."

"Why? Let's just get to the Indominus Paddock and destroy their camp," suggested Ian.

"Ian, we can't just jump right into it. We'll get killed."

"Better to risk it now than let InGen get away with more of their damn work."

"As lovely as this conversation is, we need to get going!"

"Right, let's head to the raptor paddock, there we can hide until nightfall."

The group nodded their heads and began to head for the raptor paddock. Ian told the Indominus to go and hide and find him at the raptor paddock. Owen told Blue to follow them.

However, it was too late. An InGen jeep appeared and stopped in front of the group. A group of men stepped out and held their guns up at them. Blue snarled at them and really wanted to jump at them, but she knew better, since she knew that they could hurt her, and Owen. Owen told Blue to stand down and she listened.

Then, a man stepped out of the jeep. The man had dark brown hair, blue eyes, was six feet and two inches. He also had a scar running down his left cheek and a bandage on the bridge of his nose.

Ian felt his heart stop as he realized who that man was.

"Dad?" Ian asked softly.

"Well, if it isn't Ian!" replied Ian's father.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get out of jail?"

"InGen got me out. I'm here trying to hunt down that damn Indominus Rex, but that monsters elusive as hell. What are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me here."

"Right. Owen! Brother-in-law! How's it going?"

"Rot in hell Vince. I know that you were an abusive ass and that you left my sister five years ago," said Owen with hatred in his voice.

"What? Has Ian been lying again?"

"What?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Ian is running from his problems once again and this time it seems like he's taken it a step farther. Normally, when Ian runs away, he stays with a friend, but it seems like the problem that he's running from must be big if he came all the way down here."

Owen turned to Ian, and gave him a face of confusion and distrust.

"Don't listen to him Owen! He's crazy! He did leave my mom five years ago and she did get depressed and started doing drugs!"

"Oh, Ian. I should've punished you more. You have a very dirty mouth. I raised you better than that."

"You never raised me at all."

"Come again?"

"Don't act stupid Dad. You were always so busy with work that you never had time for me. Luckily, Owen was there to be a father figure for me."

"Oh, is that so? You hear that Owen, you're my son's father! How's it feel to be a daddy?"

Owen was very confused right now. He didn't know if what Ian said was true, or if what Ian's father was saying was true.

"Well, we're not here to have a family reunion, we're here for a reason. Where's the hybrid."

"Hybrid? Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid with me boy. We know that you encountered the Indominus and you seemed to be the only person to not be killed by it. So, let me ask you again. Where's the Indominus?'

"Oh, I think it's up your ass."

Ian's father stepped forward and grabbed him by his neck, making Claire and Julie gasp. Owen felt rage building inside of him, but he couldn't act since he could be killed on the spot. Blue snarled at Ian's father, but Owen held her back for her safety.

"Listen here you little piece of shit. I'm your father, so that means that you tell me everything. This is your last chance. Where, the fuck, is the Indominus?"

Ian spit in his father's face, making him let go of him and wipe the saliva off his face.

"So, that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Ian's father pulled out a pistol and took the safety off and pointed the gun at Ian. Ian began to back up slowly. Was his father really about to shoot him?

"Well, seems like I'll have to tell your mother that you died in an accident or something."

"Dad! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm perfectly sane."

Ian's father turned and pulled the trigger, making Ian close his eyes. When he opened them, he turned to Owen, who had a bullet wound in his shoulder. Owen screamed at the pain that came from the wound. Blue couldn't wait any longer. She jumped at Ian's father, but was stopped when he shot her leg, making her fall to the ground and screech in pain.

"Blue!" yelled Ian.

Ian saw his father turn his attention to Claire and Julie and pointed the gun to Claire's head.

"Dad, wait!"

Ian's father halted and put the safety on the gun. He turned to his son and stared him dead in the eye.

"Got something to say?"

"The Indominus went over to the Restricted Area."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go boys! And make sure to seize these numbers here."

The group was seized and tied up. Claire and Julie were put in the back of the jeep while Owen and Ian were put in the helicopter that arrived shortly after Ian shot Owen. Blue was taken to the Indominus Paddock and caged.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: The Indominus Paddock)**

InGen was all over the place in the paddock. Tents, computers, cameras. This was basically an InGen facility. Claire and Julie were put into the viewing room of the paddock, where they saw Barry, and Lowery, tied up.

Owen and Ian were taken to a secluded room in the paddock, where they were awaiting Ian's dad.

Ian looked at Owen, who seems slightly pale due to the loss of blood from his gunshot wound.

"Owen?" Ian asked softly.

Owen remained silent and stared at the ground, thinking whether to believe Ian or his father.

"Owen, please. Will you talk to me?" Ian asked kindly.

Owen decided to speak.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I just want you to know that I wasn't lying. Dad did leave! Mom did and might still be doing drugs! She's trying her best to get better, but she din't want me to get involved in any way, so she sent me over here."

"And, why should I believe that?"

"Owen, you're going to have to trust me. When this is over, I'll call my mom and have her talk to you."

"Ian, I don't know who to trust right now. Your father sounded very believable. How can I tell whether he's lying or not?'

"Owen, he hates you."

"What?"

"You were there for me when he wasn't. He saw that I was more connected to you than I was with him. You were my father and he wasn't. He's a very jealous man and he has always wanted you to get out of the picture. Not by killing you, but by getting you far away from me as possible."

"I don't understand."

"He jumped for joy when you left for the Navy and threw a party when he heard that you were working for Jurassic World. I would never see you again, and that meant that his goal had been met."

Owen had a confused expression on his face and then continued to listen to his nephew.

"Owen, let me just tell you this. I've always looked up to you. You were the first person to hold me when I was born. You were the first person I went to when I got hurt. Hell, you were the first person I went to for help with my homework. You were always there for me and I wanted to be like you when I grew up. I know that when you lived with us, you were out of a job. But, then you found a part time job, which helped you out. Then, when you left for the Navy, I remember that I hugged you so hard that I thought I was going to cut off some circulation in your legs. You hugged me back and told me that everything was going to be fine and that you would call me as much as you could. Sadly, you never did. But, I didn't let that bug me. I just hoped that you were fine and that one day you would come back. You're more of a father to me than my father ever was and ever will be."

Owen's eyes began to water and a tear streamed down his face as he pondered on Ian's words. Ian really cared for Owen. Ian basically called Owen his father.

"Ian...I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when your father left. I'm sorry that I missed out on some of your accomplishments in life, like graduating high school. I'm sorry that I didn;t call you at all or didn't even send a letter or something. I'm just...sorry for everything."

"It's all fine. I'm just happy now knowing that you've been holding up fine and that you've been making progress with your life."

Owen smiled slightly as he wiped away the tears from his face.

"That was literally the most pathetic family moment," said Ian's father.

They turned their heads to see the door open and Ian's father leaning against the door post.

"What do you want you sack of shit?"

"You best watch your mouth young man, or I just might have to punish you."

"What do you want Vince?"

"Well, first, this."

Vince grabbed his gun and took the safety off. He aimed it and Ian and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Ian's chest, making him scream in pain and sprawl on the floor.

"Vince what the hell?! That's your son you fucker!"

"No, that's _your_ son Owen."

"Why are you so stoked up with this damn jealousy?"

"You took my son from me. How could I not be stoked up with jealousy?"

"I didn't take your son from you. You were never there for him."

"Whatever, I can give less of a shit now that I've shot him and you. But, it's time Ian got his punishment."

"What?"

"I'm taking Ian to his final moments."

"you wouldn't fare kill your son would you?"

"I just shot my son in the fucking chest, you really don't think I wouldn't kill him?"

Ian's father then grabbed Ian and handed him over to two guards. Ian's father aimed his gun to Owen and said, "It's nothing personal bro-in-law. No wait, I mean, it is personal."

Just before Ian's father could pull the trigger, a loud roar was heard from outside and screams of men were heard. Ian's father put his gun away and then stepped out of the room, taking Ian with him.

Ian looked up to see what was happening. It was the Indominus Rex. She had followed Ian's scent and began to attack everyone in the camp. Ian elbowed his father in the stomach, making him let go of him. Ian ran off and headed towards the Indominus.

"Indominus!" yelled Ian.

The hybrid looked over to see Ian and ran to him. She stepped in front of him and let out a roar.

"Destroy everything!"

The Indominus did what Ian had said and began to destroy everything in the camp. The Indominus swung its head and broke the glass of the viewing room. Claire and the others saw what was happening and then wanted to get out and help. Barry got out a pocket knife and then cut his ropes. He ran over to the guards in the room and knocked them out. He then let the others go and handed Claire a gun. They ran for the door and in a few seconds they were on the battlefield.

The group ran over to Ian and Claire asked, "Where's Owen?"

"He's in the room over there! You need to get him out so that we can get out of here. Claire and Lowery, go and get Owen. Julie, Barry, and I will get Blue and then we'll get out of here."

Everyone nodded and then ran off in different directions to do what Ian had said.

They were in the midst of a grave mistake.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I did what I could. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more. Also, I want to hear your feedback on this story. I want to know what you think so far, what mistakes I should fix, etc. So, yeah, hope you come back for more of this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Indominus Paddock)**

It was utter chaos in the Indominus Paddock. First, the Indominus Rex was wrecking havoc on the InGen camp, helping Ian and the others out. Second, the men were scrambled everywhere. Picking up wounded soldiers, barfing from seeing dead bodies and mangled corpses. Finally, the dinosaurs of the InGen camp were being set loose. It was all pretty much like a smaller version of the Indominus Incident that took place a few days ago.

Ian and the others had been captured by InGen and we're held there until Ian's father chose what to do with them. Ian's father had shot Ian in the chest and Owen in the shoulder. Could he be more maniacal for shooting his only son? But, thanks to the Indominus, they were able to break out and we're now going to retrieve Owen and Blue and haul ass before getting caught again.

Claire and Lowery ran over to where Owen was being held and saw that the door was open. They went inside and found Owen, who was struggling to get up. Claire ran over to Owen with tears streaming down her face, and wrapped her arms around him. Owen couldn't hug her back since he was tied up, but he put his chin on her head, and that was enough for Claire.

"You okay?" asked Owen.

"No, I'm not," replied Claire.

"What is it?"

"When that Vince guy shot you, I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Claire. I promise."

Claire smiled as she wiped her face from the tears and then untied the knot that was holding the ropes that were containing Owen. Once the ropes fell to the floor, Owen stretched out his arms and was handed Claire's gun.

"Where's Ian?" he asked.

"He went with Barry and Julie to get Blue so that we can get the hell out of here."

"Then let's get going."

The three of them stepped out of the room and watched as the Indominus continued to devastate the camp. Bodies flying, people crying, it brought back horrible memories from when the pteranadons attacked the visitors on Main Street.

Owen turned his head to see Barry waving his arm and calling out to them. They ran to Barry's position and saw Blue in a cage, where she was on the ground and whining about the bullet wound in her leg.

"How do we get her out?" asked Owen anxiously.

"Like this," said Lowery before holding the gun up to the lock.

Lowery pulled the trigger and shot the lock off. Barry opened the door to the cage and helped Blue get out. Julie and Claire helped support Blue as she limped with them to get out of the paddock.

Ian wanted to get the Indominus' attention so that she could get out as well, but to no success. The Indominus was in a rage mode that made her deaf to commands and callings. She ignored everything and continued to destroy.

"Hey! Indominus!" yelled Ian at the top of his lungs.

This grabbed her attention as she turned to look at the human with electric blue eyes. She stared at him intently until he said, "You've done enough! Let's get out of here."

She didn't want to leave, she wanted to use this opportunity to get rid of those who created her now rather than later. She had a decision to make: Listen to Ian or do what made people see her as a monster. The Indominus finally chose and she began to walk towards Ian. She picked him up with one of her claws and walked out of the paddock. She set him down on the ground as they caught up with everyone. Ian clutched his chest, which was bleeding rapidly and blazing in pain. He fell to his on his knees and groaned, making the Indominus lower it's head and gently nudge Ian.

"I'm fine. Just a bullet in my chest," said Ian.

Owen picked his nephew up and then allowed the Indominus to grab him again to carry him. The whole group ran into the forest, and the Indominus camouflaged itself and everyone made sure to stay in front of it so that if InGen followed, they wouldn't be able to see them easily.

They stopped at the raptor paddock to hide from InGen, but Ian asked, "Why don't we hide at the resort? They'll expect us to stop here."

Owen and Claire shared a glance and then looked at everyone else to see what they thought they should do.

Lowery agreed with Ian by nodding his head. Barry followed Lowery's response soon after, and Julie followed close behind. The group then began to walk towards the resort.

 **(About an hour and a half later)**

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Resort)**

Owen and the others arrived at the Jurassic World Resort and told Blue and the Indominus to hide in the forest behind the resort, as long as they wouldn't kill each other.

When they entered the lobby, Claire went behind the counter and checked for keys to rooms on the first floor. She found keys to three rooms. The group decided to split into groups of two: Lowery and Barry, Claire and Julie, and Owen and Ian. Ian told Owen that he didn't want to split Claire and Owen since they were together, but it was Claire who insisted on it and Owen didn't disagree with her.

Owen opened the door to the room and set Ian down on one of the beds. He then did his best to clean Ian up before attending the bullet wound in his chest. Ian took off his shirt and Owen took care of the rest. Owen washed the blood off of Ian's chest as best he could, since the wound was still bleeding, making Ian's skin go pale.

"Sucks that you're not a surgeon. Then we could've probably removed this bullet," said Ian.

"Yeah well, we'll work with what we can," said Owen as he grabbed the alcohol and a rag.

He poured some of alcohol on the rag and began to dab the wound, making Ian wince with each dab. Owen didn't have any bandages, so he left the room to see if he could find any. As he was waiting for Owen, Ian went over and opened the doors that showed a viewing of the park. It lay in ruins, making Ian think that not everything lasts forever. Jurassic World was open for ten years and everything went fine. But, one day, some idiot had the idea to make a hybrid, which would lead to the demise and downfall of the park.

Ian was startled when the Indominus appeared and stood in front of him. She lowered her head and began to sniff the human. She saw some of his blood and sniffed the crimson liquid.

It was an invigorating scent. Her desire for food began to skyrocket, but she didn't want to eat this human, he was nicer than the others she had met. The smell of the blood also infuriated the Indominus because he had been hurt and she didn't like that at all. Even though she had known his for a short amount a time, she felt a small unbreakable bond with him.

Ian placed his hand on her snout, making her croon softly.

"You know, I think about Blue and my uncle Owen, and it makes me wonder, do you have a name?" Ian asked the Indominus.

The Indominus tilted her head and wondered about Ian's question.

A name? Wasn't her name the Indominus Rex? What's so important about a name? What's the fun in it? But regardless, she knew she didn't have one.

The Indominus shook her head and puffed air through her nose onto Ian, making him shiver slightly.

"Would you...like a name?"

The human was considering giving her a name? Was this name going to help their bond or something? Blue spoke of how she was able to get closer to Owen because he named her. Maybe, having a name wouldn't be such a bad idea.

The hybrid hesitantly nodded her head.

"Great! Well, how about...man, it's hard to think of a name for a dinosaur."

The Indominus didn't care what her name would turn out to be, she only cared about how much it would help her recognize Ian and his voice. She watched as Ian continued to think about a name for her.

"What about...Addilyn?"

Addilyn, it sounded strange, yet beautiful, and that's what Ian was aiming for. Something like the Indominus, she was strange, yet she was beautiful. The Indominus actually felt very fond of the name.

The hybrid head and gave a cheerful croon.

"So, you like Addilyn, huh? Well, I guess we just found your new name, Addilyn."

The Indominus nudged her head against Ian, trying her best not to hurt him.

Owen opened the door and saw Ian and the Indominus getting closer together. It made Owen smile seeing his nephew bond with a dinosaur. Maybe Ian would've turned out great for Jurassic World.

Owen then cleared his throat, making Ian turn around and the Indominus to stare at him. Ian stepped back into the room and sat back down of the bed.

"So, made a new friend, huh?" Owen asked as he pulled out a bandage and some gauze.

"Yeah, she's really something, you know? We just came up with a new name for her."

"What is it?"

"Her name is Addilyn."

"Wow, sounds cool."

"Doesn't it? I though about naming her when I thought about your relationship with Blue."

"Yeah well, I'm happy to hear and see that Blue and I's relationship had an effect on someone."

Owen placed the bandage on Ian's wound and then wrapped his chest with gauze. Ian thanked Owen for helping him out and then asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"I honestly have no idea what to do," Owen replied.

"Well, we can't just go out and do what we came here to do with InGen being on our ass."

"We're just, going to have to be here for a while until we can think of something to do."

"We're staying here for the night then?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay, want me to tell the others?"

"No, you need to rest a little and try not to move around a lot. That bullet is still inside of you and it can cause major damage if you keep on moving around."

"Fine."

Owen patted Ian on the shoulder and then left the room to tell the others what they were going to do for now.

Ian lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He began to think about his bastard of a father that shot him in the chest. His father just hit a new low. His father wasn't his father anymore. He was now an enemy. Ian wondered if anything happened to his mom since he got out. Ian grabbed his bag and searched for his phone. He grabbed his phone and then dialed his mom's cell phone number. The phone rang a few times, until someone answered, "Hello?"

"Mom? It's me, Ian."

Ian could practically hear his mom gasp as she heard his voice.

"Oh my goodness, Ian? W-Where are you? How are you? Is your uncle taking care of you?"

"I'm in Central America. I'm doing fine, I guess. And, yes he's taking care of me."

"Th-That's good. Is your uncle there? I'd like to speak with him."

"Uh, yeah he's here. Let me go and get him. Just, hold on a second."

Ian slowly got up from the bed and exited the room, leaving a small menu in the doorway so that he wouldn't be locked out. He went to Claire and Julie's room and knocked on the door. Claire opened up and smiled as she let Ian in. Owen turned his head to see Ian and asked, "What is it?"

"It's my mom. She wants to talk to you," replied Ian as he extended his arm out with the phone in his hand.

Owen froze for a few seconds and then extended his hand and grabbed the phone. Before he spoke into it, he stepped out of the room and then said, "Sarah, you there?"

Sarah gasped as she heard Owen's voice and then said, "Owen, oh Lord, it's been so long!"

"Yeah it has. How've you been?"

"I've been good."

"Don't lie to me Sarah."

"Ian told you didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Oh, well then, Owen-"

"Why didn't you tell me about Vince?"

"Because Vince said he would kill me if I tried calling you. He tracked my calls and everything! I couldn't get to you whatsoever."

"Why didn't you just use someone else's phone?"

"What's the point now? Owen, I need you to take care of Ian for some time."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going through rehab right now. I need to make sure that I'm fine before bringing Ian back into my life."

"Sarah that is your son!"

"I know Owen, but I'm trying to keep him safe from harm so I sent him to you!"

"Sarah, do you know where we are right now?"

"No, where?"

"We are on Isla Nublar, the island that Jurassic World resides on. Right now, we've been having to survive from killer dinosaurs and InGen. Vince is here, Sarah, and he freaking shot Ian in the chest."

"What?! Oh my, I-I didn't know about that. Owen, is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine. And, I think you might have a new pet when he goes back."

"Owen, Ian's not coming back, and he knows it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Ian that I was going to send him to you for a few weeks until I get better, and we both know that it won't happen for a long while. Owen, just be the role model that he looked up to for so long, please?"

"Sarah, this is your son you're talking about! I'm not going to take him under my wing because you don't want him anymore!"

"I love my son more than life itself, okay? And I'm gonna need you to do this favor okay? If anything, he's basically an adult right? He can just find a job down there."

"I cannot belive the words that are coming out of your mouth right now. Sarah, this isn't you."

"You're right, it isn't me. I'm a changed person Owen and you're going to have to accept it, Ian did, so why can't you?"

"Sarah, I haven't seen you in nearly ten years. I knew that things would be different if I went back, but I never thought your life would fall apart in a matter of seconds."

"I just don't want Ian growing up around this. I want him to have good role models and live in an environment he's comfortable with."

"I understand that, but you're basically asking me to become an impromptu father for your son right now!"

"I know. You were more of a father to Ian than Vince was, you know that?"

"Ian said those exact same words."

"Then, you see that he really wants this to happen."

Owen let out a annoyed sigh and then said, "Well, I guess that I can take care of him."

"Thank you so much Owen! Tell him that I love him and that I hope he stays safe."

"Will do."

"I'll call later, I need to be somewhere right now. Bye Owen."

"Bye sis."

Sarah hung up and Owen took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. He then went back inside of Claire and Julie's room and handed the phone to Ian.

"She says that she loves you and hopes that you stay safe," said Owen.

Ian smiled slightly and then got up from Julie's bed. Ian left the room and went back to his room to talk more with Addilyn.

Claire looked at Owen and asked, "What's wrong?"

"His mother sent him here to live with me, with us, for a while."

"How long?"

"Until she's 'better.'"

"That long?"

"Yeah, she said that he knows he's not going back there, but since he's an adult, he should get a job or something."

"That's a lot to ask for. So, what are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? I said that I'd take care of him, but then I thought about you, Claire. I didn't think about your consent."

"Owen, I'm touched that you thought about me when making this decision, but to be honest, I think it might be fun."

"What?"

"Well, Ian's eighteen now, so it's not like you'll be taking care of a five year old child."

"It's true, he already knows how to go potty and to clean up after himself."

Claire chuckled at Owen's words and then said, "Once all of this is over, if we can open the park again, he can work at Jurassic World. So, you have the job part covered. He can live in the resort, or somewhere else if you want him to and he'll be close, so you can see him everyday at least."

Claire had many valid points. Owen then sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'll take him under my wing, but once this is over."

"Fine."

Claire wrapped her arms around Owen and buried her face into his uninjured shoulder. Owen squeezed Claire and then let go of her. They locked lips for a few seconds, completely forgetting the fact that Julie was still in the room. Julie cleared her throat, making them separate and smile at each other.

Ian put his shirt back on and went outside to talk to Addilyn. The hybrid beauty stepped out of the forest and lowered her head to Ian's level and nudged him with her snout. Ian placed his hand on her snout, making her croon softly.

"Once this is over, I hope that they reopen the park. Because, then I'd become your caretaker and I'd take care of you until the end of time."

Addilyn croon happily and then gave Ian a slobber lick.

"Gross, but I appreciate the love."

Ian patted Addilyn's snout and sent her back into the forest

 **A/N: Hey my turtles! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you stay tuned for more of this story! Leave me feedback in the reviews and remember to come back for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Resort)**

Ian opened his eyes slowly as he woke up from his sleep. He tried to get up, but there was a deep pain in his chest that made him lie back down. He then remembered the bullet that was in his chest that he received from his father the day before. He then tried to get up again, and succeeded, but he had lots of pain coming from his chest. He got up on his feet and stepped outside the room and called Addilyn. The hybrid dinosaur stepped out of the thick brush and slowly stepped towards him. He placed his hand on her snout and she crooned gently.

"How'd you sleep?" Ian asked.

Addilyn replied by giving a small bark of joy, making Ian smile.

"Good, we're gonna need all the rest we can get. InGen will get us eventually and we don't know what it can cost, besides our lives."

Addilyn nudged Ian gently as he turned to go back into the room. He told her to go back into the forest and she did as she was told.

Ian stepped back into the room to see his uncle asleep. Ian was interested by how calm and gentle Owen looked in his sleep. Ian decided against waking him up and then quietly exited the room and saw Lowery already awake. Lowery was sitting down in the lobby on a lounge chair.

Ian approached Lowery and said, "Good morning, Lowery."

Lowery jumped at hearing Ian's voice since he caught him off guard, bit upon seeing that it was Ian, sighed in relief and then replied, "Morning. Why are you up so early?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty in the morning."

"It's not that early."

"Well, early or not, we need to get going as soon as possible."

"Well, I'd like to see you try to wake up the group, see how fast you die."

Lowery chuckled at Ian's words and then continued to speak, "Right. Well, I suppose we've got to find food around here."

"There were some vending machines at the doors. We can break into them and take the food inside."

"Or, we can get the keys to open them and not destroy them."

"Right, that was what I was going to suggest in case if you wanted a safer option."

Lowery rolled his eyes and then, they got up and went over to the counter and searched for keys.

 **("Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street")**

Claire, Owen and her nephews watched as the Indominus threw Blue against a wall. Echo and Delta began to fight the Indominus with Owen's assistance. Owen shot diligently so that he wouldn't hit his raptors. Claire, Zach and Gray ran into a souvenir store for shelter and watched as the battle went down.

"More teeth," said Gray quietly.

"What?" Claire asked.

"We need more teeth."

With that, Claire thought of a crazy idea. She grabbed a flare and ran off to the entrance of Paddock Nine and told Lowery to open the door. The door then began to open slowly and Claire lit the flare. The red light revealed the T-Rex coming closer to Claire. She then hit it into full gear as she sprinted away from the Queen of Isla Nublar. She finally got back to Main Street and threw the flare at the Indominus. She threw herself on the floor and watched as the T-Rex broke through the Spinosaurus skeleton and gave a thunderous roar. The titan dinosaurs then engaged on combat and began to bite and thrash. The Indominus then pinned the T-Rex down and snapped it's neck. Claire hid behind some rocks as she watched the horrifying death of the Main attraction of the park die. After she killed the Tyrannosaur, the Indominus saw Owen and the boys inside of the souvenir shop and approached them. She reached her arm in and pulled out Gray. Claire gasped as she saw the Indominus rip Gray's head off and threw his body in front of Claire. She screamed at the top of her lungs and watched as the Indominus smashed the store on top of Zach, crushing him to death. The Indominus then grabbed Owen and stabbed him with her claws. She set him down on the floor and he crawled over to Claire, leaving a trail of crimson blood behind him. When he got very close, the Indominus stepped on him, crushing every fiber of his being. Claire then looked up at the Indominus before it opened its mouth and engulfed her.

Claire shot up with her eyes wide open and saw that she was in a room in the resort. She was covered in sweat and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She panted rapidly, which woke up Julie. Julie looked over at Claire and then jumped out of her bed and rushed to her.

"Claire! Claire, are you all right? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need, to talk to Owen," said Claire as she walked over to the door, leaving Julie confused.

Claire then left the room and began to knock on Owen and Ian's door. After a few seconds of waiting, Owen opened the door and Claire jumped into his arms and began to sob her heart out into his chest.

"Claire, what's wrong?" asked Owen anxiously.

"I h-had a nightm-mare that was about the night on M-Main Street when the Indominus was k-killed," replied Claire with a shaky voice.

"What?"

"I saw Rexy get killed and then, the Indominus killed Gray and Zach and then you and-"

"Claire, Claire! Calm down. It was just a bad dream. Look, I'm fine and alive and so are Gray and Zach. You know that, remember?"

Claire nodded her head and Owen held her tight as she continued to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere Claire. Remember, we're sticking together, for survival."

She smiled slightly and then looked straight onto his green eyes and could see the warmth inside of them. She then put her head on his chest and let herself relax in his comfort. She then let go of him and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Thank you," she said.

Owen kissed Claire on her forehead and then held her hands against his chest.

"Anytime," he said.

She grinned and then she decided to stay in the room until Ian came back.

Lowery and Ian had gotten some snack out of the vending machines and gave them to the group.

Ian opened the door and found Claire and Owen sitting on Owen's bed. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They both sat up and looked at him. Ian handed them some snacks. They opened the snacks and began to eat them.

"Claire, you okay?" asked Ian.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," she replied.

"Oh, you've got minor PTSD?"

"Y-Yeah, I do."

Ian looked at Claire and then said, "Would it help you if you were face to face with Addilyn?"

"Addilyn?"

"Oh, right, that's the name I gave the Indominus. She liked it, so I guess that's what we can call her now."

"That's such a nice name."

"Thanks, so, you willing to do it?"

"Uh, well, I mean-"

"Claire, it's okay if you say no. I'm not going to force you to and neither is anybody else."

"Well, can you give me a few minutes, please?"

"Take all the time you need Claire."

Ian then stepped out of the room and saw Julie step out of her room.

"Julie, how ya doing?"

"I'm good. I just really want all this to be over, you know? I don't think I can take another second on this island."

"Well, if we can defeat InGen soon, then we'll be off of the island and you can go back to being a reporter."

Yeah right. I've most likely been fired already."

"Well, maybe if the park reopens, you can get a job here."

"Maybe, but right now, we need to focus on the real matter at hand."

Ian nodded his head and then stepped back into his room.

"Ready Claire?"

Claire hesitantly nodded her head.

"You're not ready," said Owen.

"What?"

"Claire, your eyes are nearly bulging out of their sockets, your hands a shaking and your bottom lip is partially quivering in fear."

"Claire, it's okay if you don't want to see her."

Before Claire could say anything, Lowery ran into the room and then put his finger over his mouth.

"Lowery-" began Owen.

Lowery again put his finger over his lips and then stepped closer to them.

"Project R.E.X has been activated," he said quietly.

"What?" asked Claire.

"The robotic dinosaur, it's real and it's outside the resort."

Ian walked over to the balcony and began to look around. He wondered if Addilyn knew that the robotic dino was out there.

Ian's thoughts were interrupted by the ground rumbling, following a booming sound.

He had felt and heard this before. When this happened, the T-Rex appeared and attacked them. This made Ian wonder if the robot was based on the T-Rex. He could feel the ground trembling more and the booming getting louder. Ian began to slowly go back into the room when he saw a metallic dinosaur foot step down next to the balcony. When Ian was completely in the room, he slowly shut the door to the balcony. He stepped back from the door and stood in the middle of the room. But, the door began to slowly open and a glowing red eye with white pupil appeared and scanned the room. Everyone froze in place and waited for the eye to leave. The eye left and everyone began to walk towards the front door. When they opened it, they found Barry and Julie and told them what had happened. They then decided to leave and go find shelter somewhere else. They decided that they were going to hide at the raptor paddock. When they stepped out of the lobby, they saw Henry Wu and a few men from InGen holding guns.

"Well, well, if it isn't Claire Dearing," said Wu.

"Henry Wu," said Claire coldly.

"It's been some time."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to stop what you're doing and leave or else I will be forced to use the Bionic Rex."

"Dear Lord, you guys do not know how to name things!" said Lowery.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Lowery, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. They then returned their attention to Wu.

"Yes, well, if you'd be so kind to hand over the file for Project R.E.X, and then you can leave. This is InGen territory and all assets are InGen property."

"That's not true. The island belongs to no one right now and the dinosaurs aren't owned either."

"InGen made these creatures, they belong to us."

"No, you signed a contract with Masrani Global, stating that full ownership of the island and the dinosaurs belonged to Masrani Global."

"That's right, they _belonged_ to Masrani Global, but when they withdrew their ownership, InGen took over."

"What? That wasn't in any of the contracts InGen signed on for."

"Well, change of plans. We were the only corporation at the time to claim it. Even with all those other companies trying to obtain this island."

"But, why keep these when you can make all new ones?"

"Cause they take months to grow into adults. We don't have time for waiting around."

"Patience or not, your the only company that does this."

"Eventually, we won't be the only ones able to do this."

"What?"

"Some organizations have already started working on genetics."

"So, what, you're trying to beat the competition?"

"Competition? Don't make me laugh. No one will ever be as good as InGen."

"That's not true."

"How so?"

"This other organizations are making dinosaurs for the public to enjoy, not make them into weapons of mass destruction."

"Mass destruction? Please, these animals could only be considered weapons of war and that's it."

"Really? You don't think your creations can be weapons of mass destruction?"

"Name one of my creations that could be one."

"The Indominus Rex seems like your biggest candidate."

"Please, the Indominus was defeated by the older dinosaurs here."

"But look at how much it caused when it broke out. Hundreds of people died or were injured."

"That may be, but InGen has finally made a true weapon of mass destruction."

"Project R.E.X."

"Correct, ladies and gentlemen, meet the Bionic Rex."

The metallic dinosaur stepped out of the shadows of the resort and stood in front of Owen and the others. The animatronic beast let out a thunderous roar, one similar to the T-Rex. The Bionic Rex then stared down at them.

"Where'd you get a brain for it?" asked Lowery.

"Well, you may not know this, but we made a third Indominus Rex and kept it safe on another facility of ours. We raised it and it actually ended up being a more social Indominus than the one here. We then took its brain and put it into the cranial pod and vuala."

"Another facility? Where is that?"

"You'll never know."

"What do you really want, Wu?"

"Oh, this operation isn't about what I want anymore. It's about what he wants."

Ian's dad stepped out and gave a menacing grin.

"Vince," said Owen with a sour tone.

"I never would have thought that you six would be a big pain in my ass, but you've proven me wrong."

"What do you want Vince?"

"I want you Owen, to come with me. I've got unfinished business with you and it's time we handled it."

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but Owen placed his hand on Ian's shoulder and shook his head. Owen then stepped forward and surrendered.

"Owen, what are you-"

"It'll be okay Ian, trust me."

"Well, Wu, do whatever you want with these suckers. I've got my prize."

Wu nodded his head and then ordered the Bionic Rex to attack Ian and the others.

 **A/N: Bionic Rex! I've been waiting to put him into the story. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Please, review so that I can know what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see happen. Remember to come back for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street)**

Wu ordered the Bionic Rex to attack Ian and the others while Vince took Owen somewhere else. The group began to run as the Bionic Rex gave chase. The metallic dinosaur gave a growl and then tried biting Barry only to miss him by a few inches. The group then pivoted to the left and ran into Paddock Nine. They scattered about the paddock and hid behind various trees.

They thought about not moving at all, but they remembered that the Bionic Rex had the Indominus' brain, meaning that movement didn't matter to the robotic lizard. It's vision was heat sensed. It could locate warm bodies to find its prey.

Ian looked around the tree he was hiding behind and saw that the Rex was getting closer to Julie. Julie placed her hands over her mouth to not make another sound and waited to see what the Rex was going to do next. Barry ran out and got the android's attention. The Rex growled as it approached Barry, who began to step back with each step that the Rex took forward. Ian used this opportunity to run over to Julie and pull her to a different tree. Julie pointed in the direction where Claire and Lowery were. Both were hiding behind the same tree, but Lowery was making sure Claire was more hidden than he was.

Lowery and Claire may not have gotten along most of the time, but Lowery and Claire cared enough for each other to the point where they would risk their lives for the other.

Claire was worried about Owen and what was going to happen to him. Once they were out of this debacle, she'd go and find Owen and rescue him.

Ian tried his best to get their attention, but to no success. Since he couldn't get them to go to him and Julie, he decided to go to Claire and Lowery. He grabbed Julie's wrist and they walked slowly over to Claire and Lowery. Julie turned to see the Rex looking for Barry, who must've been hiding behind one of the trees. When they got to Claire and Lowery, Ian gestured toward the false log and whispered that they should get up there. The others agreed with him and they walked toward the door inside of the paddock that led to the false log. Ian saw Barry hiding behind a tree and pointed at the false log. Barry got the message and sneakily made his way to the false log. But, the Rex identified Barry's heat signature and began to chase him. Barry went into full sprint and the others soon followed his action. They made it to the door and opened it. Lowery was the last person to go through before sealing it. They ran up the stairs and went across the room with the viewing glass. They quickly looked out to see the Bionic Rex stare at them and then attacked the log. It bit down, splitting the room in two, but everyone was luckily on one side, the side that led to the exit of the paddock. They ran out of the log and we're back on Main Street and ran deep into the forest.

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Raptor Paddock)**

Vince pushed Owen against the ground and then put his knee on his head. Vince chuckled slightly as he pulled out his knife and ran the pointed end against Owen's skin gently so that it wouldn't cut his skin. He then lifted the knife up and held it in his hand and said, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Vince, why were you jealous of me?" said Owen.

"You know why."

"But, of that's the case, then why not try to be there for Ian now?"

"I shot him in the damn chest, I don't think I'll be able to regain trust from him anytime soon."

"Just, try giving it a shot."

"Enough of this stupid stalling. I brought you here to kill you, not to have a talking session."

Vince lifted the knife in the air and then threw his arm down to stab Owen. Owen closed his eyes and waited for Death's sweet embrace. But, Owen didn't feel anything. In fact, he opened his eyes to see that Vince wasn't moving. Vince's knee lifted off of Owen's face and Owen got up slowly. Owen turned around to see Vince covered in blood, his blood, and his neck in Blue's mouth. Blue snarled before ripping out Vince's jugular, killing him. Owen sighed a sigh of relief as he saw Vince die. One less obstacle to worry about on this damn mission. Only two obstacles left: Henry Wu and the Bionic Rex. Owen stood up and watched as Blue continued to mangle Vince's corpse.

"Good girl, Blue. Very good," said Owen as he walked over and patted Blue on her back.

Blue didn't respond as she continued to devour the corpse. Owen thought about how Ian would react about hearing his father being dead, but then again, Ian wouldn't really care.

"Blue, that's enough," ordered Owen.

Blue then stopped what she was doing and looked at Owen and put her head under his hand.

"We need to find the others and think of a way to stop Wu and his robot."

Blue responded with a bark and then began to walk outside of then paddock. Owen followed behind her as they went into the forest to look for the others. Owen remembered the earpiece in his ear and then pressed his finger on it and spoke, "Claire, Lowery, anyone there?"

"Owen! Are you okay?" replied Claire.

"I'm fine, but where are you guys?"

"We're in the forest heading towards the Valley. What about you?"

"I'm at the raptor paddock with Blue. We can meet up with you guys near the restricted area gate opening."

"All right. Sounds like a plan."

Owen took his finger off of the earpiece and he and Blue went on to the Valley.

 **(Half an hour later...)**

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Gyrosphere Valley)**

Claire and the others arrived in the Valley and tried hiding amongst the herd of herbivores that was passing by gracefully. The Bionic Rex came out of the brush and searched for the humans. It didn't attack any of the herbivores, since it's sole mission was to kill the humans. All of them did their best to stay still and out of sight of the mechanical dinosaur. Claire and Julie were hiding behind a stegosaurus while Ian and Lowery were hiding behind an apatosaurus. Barry was hiding behind a triceratops that was lying down on the ground. The Rex stepped forward and began to sniff through its scent sensors. It sniffed the animals to see if any of them had any human scent. The Rex attacked the apatosaurus that Ian and Lowery were behind, exposing them out in the open. The two then began to run off deeper into the herd, but we're being pursued by the Bionic Rex. Lowery and Ian were about to run into the Restricted Area, when the Rex swung it's tail and hit Lowery. Lowery flew in the air and skidded on the grass, groaning in pain. Ian ran over to Lowery and picked him up. Lowery had blood coming from his shirt, meaning that the Rex had some kind of spikes on its tail or something. The two then slowly went for the Restricted Area and hid behind some trees.

Barry ran out from behind the triceratops and began to yell french words at the metallic tyrant lizard. The Rex turned around and began to walk towards Barry, who then ran off farther into the Valley.

Lowery continued to groan in pain as he sat down on the floor. Ian put his bag to the side and then tended to Lowery's injuries. He pulled Lowery's shirt off and put it over his shoulder and saw that he had four gashes on his upped body, two on his chest and two on his abdomen. Ian rummaged through his bag and grabbed some alcohol, which he got from Owen in case of an emergency, and needle and thread for stich ing up wounds, which he found in the resort.

"Lowery, this is going to hurt, a lot. I want you to do your best not to scream," said Ian.

"P-Put the shirt, i-in my mouth."

"What?"

"Put the sh-shirt in my m-mouth so that I can scr-scream into it."

Ian grabbed Lowery's shirt and stuffed it into Lowery's mouth. Ian then began to slowly poor the alcohol on his wounds, making Lowery scream loudly into his shirt, which muffled the scream.

Lowery had never had injuries as bad as this. The only time he got a terrible injury was when he fell off his bike when he was ten and he scrapped his knee caps, which hurt like hell, especially on burning asphalt. Lowery had never felt this much pain ever, even when he was kicked in nads.

Part of Ian wished that Lowery was numb right now, cause he felt bad seeing Lowery in this much pain. Ian grabbed the needle and thread and began to slowly stitch Lowery's cuts. Ian tried to be quick with the stitching, but careful with it at the same time. Barry could only distract the Bionic Rex for so long.

Ian finished stitching Lowery up and told Lowery not to move. But, Ian remembered Barry and thought that they had to move, fast.

"Lowery, do you think you can get up and move?" Ian asked as he took the shirt out of Lowery's mouth and threw it over his shoulder.

"With some help, yes I can," replied Lowery.

Ian then picked Lowrey up slowly and Lowery threw his arm over Ian's shoulder and put most of his weight on him for support. Ian quickly pressed his finger against the earpiece and spoke, "Anyone, we need to get out of here. Lowery is hurt and we need to get him somewhere safe so that he can rest a little bit."

"You can bring him over to the raptor paddock. It's empty and there's a small bunker in the paddock that he can stay in," said Owen over the static.

"All right, everyone head for the raptor paddock. But, don't rush getting over there, just take your time and get there safely please."

Lowery told Ian which direction to go to get to the raptor paddock while everyone was still hiding from the Bionic Rex.

Barry ended up jumping into a lake, where the Rex ended its chase since it couldn't go into the water.

The distraction gave Claire and Julie enough time to run into the forest, where Claire contacted Owen and told him to go back to the raptor paddock. Owen said that he sent Blue back to wait for Lowery and Ian, but he told her that he wanted to find her and bring her and Julie safely. Claire told Owen instead to get Barry from the Valley and bring him to the paddock. He agreed and went off to get Barry.

Barry got out of the lake and dried his clothes as best as he could. He then began to walk to where the raptor paddock was and was met by Owen.

"Where's Blue?" asked Barry.

"I sent her back to the paddock to wait for Lowery and Ian," responded Owen.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, Vince brought me to raptor paddock and then pinned me down to the ground. I stalled him a little bit, and it was the perfect amount of time, 'cause Blue came out and ripped out the man's jugular."

"Well, I suppose you are lucky. But, it's sad that Ian's dad met his fate."

"Ian won't care."

"You think so?"

"Well his father left his mother five years ago and went to jail. He was an abusive prick and nearly stabbed Ian mother. Now that we're here, he shot his own son in the chest and tried killing me, Ian's uncle. You really think that after all that, he'd care if he died?"

"At least a little."

"Well we'll see if he did when we get to the paddock."

"Right, let's get going."

Owen nodded his head and they went onto the raptor paddock.

 **(Twenty minutes later...)**

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Raptor Paddock)**

Lowery and Ian arrived at the paddock to be greeted by Blue, who ran up to them and began to give small worried chirps as she looked at Lowery, who had some blood on his body.

The scent of blood invigorated Blue's nostrils and it made her want to kill Lowery, but Owen taught her better than that.

Humans were never supposed to be eaten, ever. It was the golden rule for the raptors.

Blue felt terrible, yet excited when she broke the rule, and immediately regretted it. The deaths of all those people made them targets, but it was worse when they betrayed the Indominus and killed all the raptors but Blue.

Blue was sad because her sisters weren't around anymore. The first time she saw Delta's carcass on the ground, she began to search for Echo and Charlie, only to find a few pieces of Charlie on the ground and a scorched Echo on a grill. Blue practically mourned over her sisters as the realization of loneliness and death came over her. She was now alone, and she had no one else like her out there, at least on Isla Nublar that is.

Blue followed Ian and Lowery as they went into the small bunker that Owen spoke about and sat Lowery down up against a steel wall. The room was small, with dirt being the base of the floor. It had four steel walls and a grate in the middle of the ceiling for air and sunlight to enter through.

Lowery shuddered as the cool metal touched his sensitive skin. Ian placed Lowery's shirt on Lowery's back so that it could make the wall not so cold. Lowery put his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Take it easy Lowery. You need to rest," said Ian.

"No kidding," said Lowery dryly.

"You ever been hurt this bad?"

"No."

"That explains the over dramatic groans."

"What? It really hurts!"

"I understand that but if you don't want to get caught, you're going to have to tone down the groans."

"Fine."

"I'll be back. I'm going to wait for Claire and the others. I'll check up on you in an hour or less."

"Got it."

Ian stepped out of the small bunker and saw Blue digging around looking for something. This peaked Ian's curiosity as he approached the Beta.

"Blue, what are you looking for?" Ian asked slowly.

Ian wasn't stupid, he knew that Blue couldn't fully understand like Addilyn could. Ian simply waited yo see if Blue would respond in some way.

Blue's amber eyes met with Ian's electric blue ones and she tilted her head as she pondered on the sounds that came out of Ian's mouth. Blue gave a small chirp and a chitter before she continued digging holes in the ground. It seemed like Blue was digging the graves for the bones of her victims. Ian turned his head and saw the corpse of his father on the ground. Maybe Blue was planning on putting him into one of them. Ian walked over to the body and saw that Blue ripped out his jugular. Ian felt a rush of vomit rising in his throat, but swallowed hard as he pushed it down. He didn't find it necessary to vomit over seeing the body of his dead father. He wasn't worthy enough to be vomited over. Ian got down on one knee and began to inspect the body for anything useful. Ian found a knife, fully loaded pistol, and a few grenades. He put them in his bag and then was startled when Claire and Julie appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls, what happened to you two?" he asked as he helped them walk.

"Dilophosaurus," said Julie.

"What?"

"Four of them. We've encountered them before. They attacked us and we were nearly hit by their toxic venom," said Claire

Ian then grabbed onto Julie as they entered the small bunker and placed her against a wall opposite to Lowery. Claire looked at Lowery and gasped as seeing his injuries.

"Oh my, did the Bionic Rex do that?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, when it hit Lowery with its tail, the tail must have some kind of spikes on it, 'cause they cut him up. Four cuts, two on his chest and two on his abdomen," replied Ian.

"Poor Lowery, I never really appreciated his work. I know that he loves his job and kills himself doing it, and if it weren't for him, the Indominus wouldn't have been defeated."

"He deserves an award."

"He deserves more."

"We can discuss that later. Right now, the Bionic Rex is hunting us down. InGen has a facility somewhere that you guys didn't know about. They created another Indominus Rex, even though it was killed, but still. InGen has been working right under your noses and you never noticed. If you were to shut InGen down, I don't think it would do you any good."

"I still don't understand how they got away with the Sam Diego Incident. I mean, they set a T-Rex loose and it causes major damage and to top it off, the former and late CEO, Robert Ludlow, was killed by the same animal that he set loose. And, they still got off the hook? How do they do it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the appeal of the masses."

"What?"

"Well, InGen is a big corporation, right? That means that they have lots of investors and sponsors. They don't just work on genetically resurrecting dinosaurs, you know? When they became a big militarized company, that's when the investors poured in. It's the people that work with them and the ones they work for."

"Makes some sense."

"But, I think this crisis happening here is going to be the icing on the cake to shutting them down."

"You really think so?"

"I'd like to believe so."

Claire sat next to Julie and continued to speak with Ian, "Even if we do shut down InGen and find a way to reopen the park, who will be in charge? Who'd be the company yo run it all? Who'd be in control?"

"Well, you'd be in charge wouldn't you? I mean, if all those companies are calling you and not someone else, then that means that you're some kind of higher power for the park. You'd have to pick a good company, that's why you'd have to think about choosing wisely, don't just shoot at it and make an impulse decision. Finally, when are we ever in control of anything? Look at the Indominus, people wanted something bigger, louder, more teeth, so you gave them one. But, you were never in control from the start. First, you raised it alone. You could've tried giving it a sibling or something."

"She ate it."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Then couldn't you have made another one after that?"

"Maybe, but we wouldn't know how the Indominus would have reacted."

"She's social and she can be friendly, with the right environment. Having a sibling was the definitive factor in her breaking out. Second, she was mistreated by the InGen workers. They injected her with needles, never cleaned her paddock, never paid attention to her. Hell, they never even put a live animal in there so that she could've at least hunted. Third, you kept her in a rather small paddock. She was going to be fifty feet long when fully grown, that paddock she was in wasn't going to contain her, and it obviously didn't. She wondered what was outside the walls and how much fun she could have killing people and other dinosaurs. The Indominus had choices to make. Did you know that she has some human DNA in her? She knows the difference between right and wrong. She probably never wanted to kill her sister. She probably never wanted to kill all those people and dinosaurs. Hell, she probably never wanted to exist!"

"I never thought of it from her perspective."

"When does anyone think like that? The only people that I know that think like that would be Lowery, Owen, Barry and myself."

"You bring up a lot of points that I can bring up to companies and their boards."

"Is that all that you think about Claire? I get it, it's nice to be organized, but there are times in life where you've gotta take things one at a time. If you keep preoccupying yourself with all of this, then it'll blow up in your face. Worry about getting off this island and saving the park, and then you can go onto companies and their boards."

Claire seemingly nodded her head as she pondered on Ian's words.

Ian left the bunker and saw Barry and Owen in the distance. He ran up to them and asked if they were all right. They told him that he was fine and then Owen took Barry to the bunker. Owen came out of the bunker to talk with Blue.

The blue streaked velociraptor have a happy bark as Owen got closer to her. Owen placed his hand on her head and rubbed the scales. She chitter in response and then ran off into the brush to find some prey to eat.

"If you do reopen the park, are you going to have to give her a new family?" Ian asked as he approached his uncle.

"Seems that way. I hope she doesn't kill them before they even get a chance to communicate. Blue is a very commanding and jealous animal. If you pay attention to another velociraptor, she starts throwing fits so that you can pay attention to her."

"Why not keep them separate then?"

"How so?"

"Just, keep Blue on one side of the paddock and have the newer raptors be on the other side, but make sure that there is a barrier so that Blue doesn't go into their territory and kill them."

"Interesting plan. I'll bring it up to Claire when the time comes. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do when you work at the park?"

"I'm going to work at the park?"

"You have a relationship with the Indominus, or Addilyn. I'm pretty sure you'd get the job of Indominus caretaker and expert."

"Well, I mean, it's not like I can't say no right?"

"Hey, legally, you're an adult, and you can make your own decisions, right?"

"Funny, very funny. But, I'd take it I guess."

"Good, you'd really like working here."

"I know I would. I mean, who wouldn't want to work with dinosaurs?"

Owen chuckled at the question and then watched as Blue came out of the brush, with a human hand in her mouth.

"That looks like Dad's hand," said Ian in a slightly dark tone.

"Yeah, Blue saved me from him before he could stab me to death," said Owen.

"Good job Blue. I'm very proud of you."

"Aren't you the least bit sad that your dad is dead?"

"It's hard to say. Yes, I'm sad that he's dead, but he wasn't an influence to me whatsoever. It's just, I feel, like, its-"

Ian trailed off before feeling a single tear stream down his right cheek. Ian didn't understand exactly what was happening with him right now.

"Ian, what's wrong?" Owen asked.

Ian couldn't find the words to say. His mind went blank when he opened his mouth to say something.

Owen didn't know what to do. Ian seemed to actually be crying over his father, but he wouldn't fully admit it.

"I-I think I'm crying over my Dad," said Ian slowly.

Then again, we could be wrong.

Owen then slowly wrapped his arms around his nephew as he continued to cry. Ian placed his chin on Ian's head and began to speak calming words to him and kept telling him that it was okay to cry over his father.

"Even though he was a terrible man, he'll always be my father," said Ian as he buried his face in his uncle chest, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes as he kept thinking about it.

Owen held onto his nephew as he continued to mourn, but was startled when he saw Addilyn walk up to the paddock and squeezed through the entrance of the paddock.

Addilyn saw Owen holding Ian, but something was wrong with Ian. Water seemed to be coming from his eyes, and his facial expression wasn't a happy one. This worried Addilyn a little bit. She stepped forward and gave a concerned garble. Owen slowly let go of Ian and stepped back. Ian looked up at Addilyn and then plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine Addilyn. It's just, I lost someone who was apparently very dear to me," he said as he placed his hand on her snout, making her croon softly.

Ian lost someone dear to him? When did this happen? Did Addilyn do it? Did InGen do it? The small human still let water poured down his face and the Indominus nudged Ian lightly.

"I'm fine Addilyn, really."

Ian then hugged the snout, making her chitter happily.

Addilyn wasn't stupid. The human in her could help her tell that Ian was lying. His body movement, facial expression and tone of voice gave away the fact that he wasn't fine. She then wrapped herself around him, and let Owen out by lifting her tail. Ian pressed up against her side and she nudged him with her snout. Ian was going to be there for a while.

Owen went down into the bunker and sat next to Claire, who was sleeping soundly next to Julie. He turned his head and saw Lowery sleeping as well and was concerned when he saw the stitches he had on him. Owen then put his head back against the wall and then slowly fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope that you come back for more! Review if you'd like, I like hearing what you have to say, it helps a lot! Anyway, stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Raptor Paddock)**

Ian slowly cracked his eyes open when he felt a bright light shining on his face. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw that the sun was rising and that the sky was a light orange color. He slowly stretched out his body and then realized that he had slept the whole night with Addilyn. He turned his head to see her sound asleep. He loved at how gentle and warm she looked in her sleep. He wanted to pet her, but he didn't want to wake her up either. Ian thought that she deserved it after what happened yesterday.

Ian mourned for his father and he tried lying to Addilyn so that she wouldn't worry about him. Addilyn, even though she didn't fully understand, comforted Ian the whole time he cried by giving him soft nudges and gentle croons. Ian appreciated Addilyn for that, and wished that he could've helped her before she tried breaking out and destroying Jurassic World.

Ian formed a small smile on his face as he slowly got up and tried getting out of the circled Indominus. He could get over her tail, but he was worried about waking her, He slowly stepped over and succeeded because Addilyn didn't wake up. Ian then went into the small bunker to check up on Lowery, only to see everyone sound asleep. Claire rested her head on Owen's shoulder, Julie was lying down on her side, Owen had his head back and was snoring loudly, and Lowery was sitting up and didn't twitch whatsoever in his sleep. Ian slowly walked up to Lowery and checked the slowly healing injuries. They seemed to be doing fine. Lowery would be okay, just as long as he didn't stress out the wounds. Ian sat next to Lowery and then stared out the ceiling grates of the bunker.

Ian didn't know Lowery all that well, but from what he knew, he could tell that Lowery was a determined person. He was there for his friends when they needed help. When everyone else bailed the park, he stayed behind and helped Claire release the Rexy to take down Addilyn. Lowery was underappreciated for his work, so he deserved this rest.

Ian jumped at when he heard a bark from Blue. The bark also woke Owen up and they both went outside of the bunker. They saw Blue standing on top of Addilyn's back and looked at where Blue was staring at. Owen and Ian were now staring into the red neon light eyes of the Bionic Rex.

"Shit," said Ian as he took a small step back.

"Get Claire and the others, we're getting out of here," said Owen.

Ian took a few more steps back until he went into the bunker. He woke everyone up and then told them what happened. Lowery put on his shirt and they all exited the bunker. Everyone froze at the sight of the metallic lizard.

"Everybody listen to me, there's another exit on the other side of the paddock. Barry, you should know where that is. Go through there and haul ass to Main Street again. We're going to end this," said Owen.

"What?" asked Claire.

"I have a plan. Just do what I said and I'll tell you guys on the way."

Barry led everyone away from the sight of the Bionic Rex and to the other exit. Ian woke Addilyn up and told her to get far away from there as possible. Addilyn looked at the Bionic Rex and gave out a ear piercing roar. The animatronic dinosaur roared back and stepped forward. Addilyn began to step forward, but stopped when Owen said, "Addilyn! Not now! You can do that later."

Addilyn pondered on Owen's words and then ran off out of the paddock and into the brush. Blue followed Addilyn and then Owen began to run to catch up with the others. The Bionic Rex went in pursuit of the two dinosaurs that ran into the forest.

Ian and the others got out of the raptor paddock and were met by Owen a few seconds after.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Claire.

"Let's get moving and I'll talk as we walk," replied Owen.

The group began to walk as Owen spoke of the plan that he thought of.

"We'll do what we did during the Indominus Incident. We'll lure the Bionic Rex to Main Street and then get Addilyn and Rexy and Blue to fight it. More preferably so that they can push it into the Mosasaurus Paddock."

"And what, all the water would destroy it?" asked Lowery.

"That's the plan."

"Well, it may not be the best plan, but it's the only one we've got," said Ian.

The group then began to walk to Main Street.

 **(An hour later...)**

 **(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Main Street)**

Owen and the others arrived at Main Street and were confronted by Dr. Wu and his men.

"It's over Wu, you've lost," said Owen.

"How can you say that, when the Bionic Rex is still out there?" he asked.

The Bionic Rex then stepped out and stood in front of the group. It lowered its head and narrowed its eyes at Claire. Claire took a step back as Owen moved his arm in front of her. The metallic Rex then gave out a thunderous roar that knocked some of them to the ground. But, that was the Bionic Rex's mistake.

Out of the brush came out Rexy, the Queen of Isla Nublar and the true Rex of the island. The female T-Rex stepped in front of the Bionic Rex, passing by Owen and the others. The T-Rex let out its signature thundering roar, making the robotic Rex step back.

Then, Addilyn and Blue came out and stood next to the Tyrannosaur and gave out screeches and barks.

Wu looked at Owen and then asked, "You think that you can defeat the Bionic Rex? I've programmed this thing to withstand a nuclear blast. Three dinosaurs aren't going to even cause a dent on it."

"Oh, the dinosaurs aren't going to destroy it."

Wu lifted an eyebrow as he watched the dinosaurs get closer together. He ordered his men to find shelter as he hid as well. Owen and the others hid and watched the dinosaurs carefully.

The Bionic Rex then launched itself at Rexy and bit down on her neck. The sharp daggers tore through the scaly skin and reopened some of Rexy's old wounds. Addilyn then rammed her body into the android beast, making it let go of Rexy and knocking it into a shop. Blue ran up Addilyn's back and then jumped onto the Bionic Rex's back, but couldn't do anything of harm since she couldn't bite into metal. Blue remained on the Bionic's back, distracting it by making it try to get Blue off of its back. Rexy turned around and smacked the Bionic Rex with her tail, knocking it down to the ground. Addilyn stood on top of the Bionic Rex and put all of her weight on it. The Bionic Rex pushed Addilyn off and then chose to let out another roar, but this time, fire came out of its mouth.

"Seems like Wu made a dragon, or a smaller version of Grimlock," said Lowery.

Everybody turned their attention to Lowery for a quick second as they thought about what he had said. They then turned their attention back to the fight.

The Bionic Rex swung its tail and created a gash on Addilyn's side. Addilyn retaliated by clawing at the metallic rex, only to cause a few scuffs and scratches. Blue jumped on top of Rexy and then jumped onto the android's face, clawing at one of it's eyes. She successfully clawed an eye out, enraging the Bionic Rex. The Bionic then grabbed Blue with its mouth and threw her off into a skeleton. The metallic beast let out fire breath and spun around. Rexy and Addilyn stood as they took the heat and received small burns. Both Rex's charged and pushed the metallic robot into another building, getting it closer to the Mosasaurus Paddock. Owen's plan was working. But, things seemed to take a turn for the worse in a matter of seconds. The Bionic Rex began to bite and claw at Rexy, causing many gashes and scrapes, making her lose lots of blood. Rexy was practically covered in her own crimson liquid. The Bionic Rex then bit Addilyn's neck and threw her against the ground and pinned her down. The Bionic Rex prepared to let out a scorching fire breath, but stopped when it heard a bark. It looked up and saw Blue in the air and she landed on the Bionic's face again. The velociraptor began to claw at the other eye to make the robot blind. Once she succeeded in destroying the other eye, the Bionic went on a rampage, running everywhere and destroying everything. Rexy,Blue, and Addilyn then cornered the Bionic to the broken opening that led to the water of the Mosasaurus Paddock. Rexy and Addilyn charged at the Bionic Rex and pushed it back. As the Bionic Rex began to fall back into the water, it tried to take down Blue. The Bionic Rex then reached out to Bite Blue to drag her into the water, but Addilyn stepped in front of her and was bitten in the neck.

"No! Addilyn!" yelled out Ian as he tried running to try and save Addilyn, only to be held back by Owen.

The Indominus was dragged into the water and was shocked by the malfunctioning Bionic Rex. The metallic Rex began to rust and was destroyed when the Mosasaurus rammed into it. The water turned red and the Mosasaurus surfaced out of the water to chomp on the Indominus.

Tears began to form in Ian's eyes and he buried his face into Owen's chest. Owen held tightly onto Ian and then watched Rexy and Blue. The T-Rex began to walk back to the forest, when it collapsed on the ground. Owen and the others rushed to the T-Rex and saw that it was covered in gashes and blood. Owen and Claire walked up to Rexy's head and they made sure that she could see them. Rexy didn't try to bite them, since she knew her time was near. Claire placed her hand on Rexy's snout, and Owen placed his hand near her eye. Owen began to speak calming words to the Rex as she panted slowly. Claire watched as the life was draining away from the Rex. Then, Rexy gave her final breath and closed her eyes. Her forest green scales seemed to lose their color once she passed. Tears began to pour from Claire's eyes as the main attraction of Jurassic World died.

Owen turned his attention to the hiding Wu and approached him.

"Seems like dinosaurs can cause a dent," said Owen.

"Impossible. My creation, destroyed by my other creations. No, it can't be!" said Wu.

"Wu, give up! It's over! InGen will fall and you will be put away for a long time."

"No, I refuse to surrender."

Wu grabbed on of the guns from his men and aimed it at Owen.

"All I have to do is get rid of you and your friends, and InGen can make a great comeback."

"It's over. You lost."

Wu then pulled the trigger and shot at Owen, but missed. Owen then looked over at Blue and gave a sharp whistle. The blue streaked velociraptor then charged at Wu and killed the mad scientist. Wu's men then surrendered and dropped their guns.

It was finally over. Jurassic World could reopen, maybe. Claire and the others rushed to Owen's side and watched as Blue continued to mangle on Wu's corpse.

"Blue, that's enough," said Owen.

The velociraptor stopped chewing at the corpse and stared at Owen.

"What do we do now?" asked Ian.

"It's time to shut InGen down for good," said Lowery.

"But, who's going to believe us? Remember how Malcolm lost everything because people thought he was insane?"

"Julie," said Claire quietly.

"What?" asked Julie.

"Julie, just do this as a news report and we'll be able to fully expose InGen. We have enough evidence! We can truly shut them down forever."

"Well, I guess I can, but I don't think I'll be a news reporter after this."

"You can work at Jurassic World."

"Well then, I guess it sounds like a plan."

Julie pulled out her phone and began to record all of the wreckage and then wrote down what to say to the news people and wrote down quotes from Claire, Owen and the others.

Jurassic World was going to survive after all...

 **A/N: Guys! This isn't the last chapter, the next one is! I hope you liked this chapter! It was very hard for me to kill both Rexy and Addilyn, but fear will be one more chapter after this one, which will be kind of like an epilogue. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the I hope that you come back for the last one! Review if you like and stay tuned for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Isla Nublar-Jurassic World: Control)**

Claire stared at the ring on her left ring finger and gave a small smile at the glittering rock that was embedded into the ring. She looked at her self in the reflective doors of the elevator and could see a changed Claire. Her hair was the same short length as always and her make-up really made her eyes stand out. She was wearing her normal corporate outfit that she wore for Jurassic World all the time. She looked down and smiled at her three inch tall heels. It wasn't a physically changed Claire, it was an emotionally changed one. She realized that the dinosaurs were animals and that they deserved to be treated better than just simple assets. Her true concern for guests had risen since the Indominus Incident, making sure that security was doubled and that each dinosaur was safe for the crowds. Her love for others, especially Owen, had grown greatly. She learned to appreciate everything that people do for her, specifically Lowery and the rest of Control.

Claire liked this newer version of herself and would make sure that she retained some of her old habits as well, like playfully irritating Owen.

The doors opened and Claire stepped out into the Control room. She was greeted by Lowery and Julie, who were holding hands and pecking at each other's lips. Claire cleared her throat, making the two separate and look at her.

"You both know that public displays of affection aren't allowed during work hours," said Claire as she walked up to them.

"But, you and Owen do it every time you go to the raptor paddock," responded Lowery, with slight regret in his voice.

Claire's face began to warm up and turned a light pink before saying, "Have you been, spying on me Mr. Cruthers?"

"Wh-What? No, not at all."

Claire pressed her lips and exhaled as she looked at the giant screens in the front of the room. She saw that everything was running smoothly and was happy with what has happened over the past year.

It's been a year since the Indominus Incident and the Bionic Rex Incident, and everyone seemed to be doing fine. InGen was shut down completely and workers that remained loyal were arrested and put into prison. Claire helped Owen not get arrested, since his contract was with InGen. It was all thanks to Julie's report that Owen wasn't arrested and that Jurassic World was given another shot at opening once again to the public. Claire became CEO of Masrani Global and placed the park under the Corporation's wings. Lowery became head of security in the Control room and called all the shots for security and ACU. Owen and Barry got three new raptors and named them Alice, Ruby and Violet. They put the three into the raptor paddock and Blue surprisingly took them in and they became a new family, a new pack. Julie became Operations Manager of the park and reports to Claire whenever someone wants to sponsor an attraction. Ian became a dinosaur expert and the Indominus caretaker and researcher. Ian was given two male Indominus, both born six months apart, and called them: Zeke, the oldest one that is now a year old, and Arian, the youngest one and is about to turn six months old.

They all got new lives after InGen was shut down, kind of like when Hydra was defeated in Winter Soldier and the former agents of S.H.I.E.L.D had to get new jobs and new lives for themselves.

Also throughout the year that passed, Owen proposed to Claire, a week before the park opens up again to the public. Lowery and Julie began dating, after the Bionic Rex Incident, Julie gave Lowery a shot and they ended up clicking very well together. Ian didn't return home, but stayed in contact with his mother, who's been getting better over the months.

Their lives were practically perfect, but of course, there were faults. Julie had nightmares of what happened during the Incident, Ian has minor PTSD, along with Claire, Owen has scars, both physically and emotionally, Lowery was scared of another breakout and of Robotic dinosaurs, and Barry was depressed when Addilyn and Rexy died and grew slightly paranoid of the dinosaurs, that he had to stay home for a few days.

Everyone had their problems, but they still lived through their lives everyday with the utmost enthusiasm and positivity.

Claire called the group up to the helipad at Control and waited with Lowery and Julie. Claire looked at Julie and Lowery and felt happy for how far they've come.

Julie's hair kept her hair down to her elbows and maintained it in a ponytail that she kept over her right shoulder. She had cherry red lipstick on and was wearing a black blouse and red skirt and scarlet red three inch high heels. Julie grew a love for dinosaurs, and for Lowery over the months. They started dating a few days after Julie submitted her report about InGen and they hit it off beautifully. Lowery may be a a slight dimwitted at work, but he was a perfect gentleman when it came to his relationship, and Julie loved it and him.

Lowery grew out his beard and kept it short. He was happy when Claire let him continue to wear the Jurassic Park shirt that he bought off of eBay. Lowery loved Julie and she loved him back. Julie was sweet as a butterfly, but stung like a bee. When Lowery upset her, he knew to keep his distance, but he also knew how to calm her down. Lowery really loved this girl and didn't want to let her go.

Claire heard the door open and saw Ian walking towards them. Ian had grown drastically over the months. First, he had a beard, which he kept short, a scar on his right cheek and he kept his hair short, but ruffled. Ian grew a fonder relationship with Owen and even Claire. He had a hard time getting over Addilyn's death, but found comfort in raising Zeke and Arian. Ian was a happy person and his attitude helped other people smile and feel better. Ian was growing up to become a fine young man.

"What is it Claire?" asked Ian.

"Just wait," responded Claire.

Claire watched as Owen and Barry approached the rest of the group.

Claire smiled as Owen wrapped his arm around her. Owen was going to become her husband, and she was going to become his wife. She and Owen were nervous about the wedding that would soon dawn upon them. They were both excited, however, to start a new journey in their lives together. She wanted kids, he wanted his kids to be raised around the dinosaurs, meaning that Blue would become an aunt when the time comes.

"So, what is it?" asked Ian.

"Look, look at how much we've accomplished over the course of a year," responded Claire.

Everybody turned their heads and looked out onto the park. Lowery wrapped his arms around Julie and placed his head on her shoulder, making her smile. It's been a year and now, Jurassic World will reopen in a week. They've all come so far since then and they were ready for more of what was to come.

Owen looked out onto the horizon and began to think about him and Claire bringing their kids to meet the raptors one day, and to meet Zeke and Arian. The thought of it made him form a small smile on his face.

Claire took in a deep breath and began to think about the many meetings that she had to attend, but remembered what Ian had said about always thinking about work and relaxed herself in Owen's arm.

Ian looked down at the Mosasaurus Paddock and remembered when Addilyn was pulled down by the Bionic Rex and was eaten by the Mosasaur. The thoughts of Addilyn and Rexy's death made his eyes water, but Owen placed his hand on his nephews shoulder, reassuring him that everything was going to be all right. Ian then thought about Zeke and Arian and was sure that everything was going to be all right.

Barry looked up to the sky and smiled at when he thought about the new raptors that were introduced to Blue. He then thought about Delta, Echo, and Charlie and then looked at Owen, who nodded and gave a small grin.

Lowery turned his head to look at the Control building that they were at and felt good about being head of Control. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved for all he had done for the park. He then placed his head back on Julie's shoulder and kissed Julie's neck.

Julie looked out and took in the beauty of the glimmering water of the Mosasaurus Paddock as the sun shined down on it. Julie looked back at her life and what has happened over the past twelve months. Turns out, she wasn't fired from being a reporter and was offered the position of anchorwoman, but turned it down and quit to work at Jurassic World and be with Lowery.

Everybody had their lives in order and they were going to be fine at the new Jurassic World. They didn't have to worry about weaponized dinosaurs, dinosaurs going to the mainland, the only problems they had to worry about were the ones that would happen inside the park.

"Ready, Claire?" asked Owen.

"I don't know," said Claire.

"This is what we've been doing for the past year and its going to turn out great. Everything will be fine Claire," said Ian as he placed his hand on her shoulder, making her smile.

Claire looked out unto the park one last time and said, "We're in control...by not being in control."

 **A/N: Short chapter I know, but it was an epilogue to this story. Anyway, guys, this has been an awesome adventure and I enjoyed every second of it! I hope you guys enjoyed every second, too. Remember to review, even if the story is over, I'd still like to hear your feed back! All right my turtles, I hope to see you guys real soon!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


End file.
